The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem!
by TheMasterKat
Summary: Don is back, he has brought together eighteen teams, all willing to race each other to the finish line and win one million dollars! Which team will rise above the rest? Disclaimer: I do not own The Ridonculous Race or any of the franchises involved in the story.
1. A Perfect Day to Race for Glory!

**At some point during my time working on the "Total Drama Everything" series, an idea popped into my mind. Why not do a Ridonculous Race season? Heck, I am actually really happy to get these ideas out online.**

**Unlike TDE, I have chosen all of the competitors myself, but you guys can still suggest challenge ideas and locations just like in TDE2. Don, who hosted the original Ridonculous Race, will be here to host this one too. Our roster of 18 teams include, but are not limited to: three teams with at least one British member, a few TDE fan favorites, and more, all ranging from obscure to huge!**

**With that said, enjoy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The skyline of the city of Toronto was shown. "We're back in Toronto, where our first ever race around the world began. It was a race filled with love, revenge, victory, and non-stop mayhem."

Don, a man wearing jeans and a t-shirt and jacket, then walked onto the roof of a large building. "And this time, we have a treat. These teams all come from the extended multiverse of weirdos from books, TV, and more. In just a few minutes, 18 teams are going to arrive here, where the fun began last time, and embark on a race around the world. I'm your host. Don. And this is...The Ridonculous Race!"

***theme song* (This time, use your imagination)**

"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race," Don said to the camera. "I should note that some of these teams will have certain...uh...tricks up their sleeves, but don't think they'll have the advantage. We'll do whatever we can to make this competition as fair as possible. Anyway, let's go meet our teams."

The first duo showed was definitely a team of contrasts. One teammate was a seemingly young British woman with platinum blonde hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red uniform with stockings. The person next to her was a really tall man with black hair, the same red eyes under a pair of sunglasses, and a red suit with a matching fedora.

"Seras and Alucard from _Hellsing_ and _Hellsing Ultimate_, the Vampires." (It should be noted that I will mainly use the versions from the manga and _Ultimate_, though references to the original anime may be added.)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vampires)**

"**My master and I firmly believe we're more than ready to win this competition," Seras said. "And I'm quite excited to be traveling around the world. I think it's going to be fun."**

"**Just remember why we're doing this, Police Girl," Alucard told his servant. "Sir Integra wants us both to race with determination and represent the Hellsing Organization proudly. Keep your focus on the goal at all times."**

"**Yes, sir."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next pair shown was sitting in their seats on the train. They couldn't appear any more differently. One had white hair, a robotic arm, and was wearing a labcoat; the other appeared to be a redneck with, strangely enough, a shotgun for a leg.

"Wizard and Boomstick, hosts of _Death Battle_. They are the Battle Experts."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Battle Experts)**

"**Heck yeah!" Boomstick cried. "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and we're gonna win a million dollars?"**

"**With my genius intellect and Boomstick's...skills, I feel certain we're gonna do well," Wiz stated.**

"**I wonder, are any of the people we made win or lose on their matches gonna be here?"**

"**I wouldn't worry about it."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next team was a very odd-looking pair of girls. Both wore similar outfits (black and sleeveless), but one had a pink thing going for her, with her black/pink hair(or tentacles) and even part of her outfit. The other girl had white/green hair (or tentacles).

"Callie and Marie from _Splatoon_, the Squid Sisters (I changed from the Inklings because I found out Squid Sisters is their pop duo name)."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Squid Sisters)**

"**Hello to all fans of the Squid Sisters," Callie said, waving at the camera. "We're here to represent you all on The Ridonculous Race!"**

**Marie shrugged. "What she said. Honestly, I only decided to come because Callie wanted to do this, and no one else we knew would partner with her."**

"**I would rather partner with my cousin anyway. Now let's do this!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two girls were sitting together, waiting. One had black/maroon hair and was wearing a dark sailor uniform. The other had short, light brown hair and was wearing a light-blue sailor uniform.

"Ryuko and Mako from _Kill la Kill_, the Students."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Students)**

"**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! We're actually on the show!" Mako shouted, excitedly.**

"**I see that," Ryuko said, smirking. "This shouldn't be too bad. We've done quite a bit of stuff, this is a good opportunity to try something new."**

"**And if all else fails, you got your glove ready, right?" Mako asked.**

"**Yep." Ryuko held up her arm to show the single red glove.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next pair actually consisted of familiar faces, both having a conversation. One member was a lamb girl with a t-shirt, jeans, and pink hair. A pink guitar was strapped to her back. The other member was a guy with a t-shirt, pants, a jacket, boots, spiky black hair with yellow highlights, and a weird marking on his cheek.

"Yusei and Lammy from _Yu-gi-oh 5D's_ and _Um Jammer Lammy_, daters who found each other on Total Drama Everything."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-TDE Daters)**

"**We met on Total Drama Everything, and let me say that show had us do a lot of things together," Lammy said.**

"**Let me see," said Yusei, thinking. "We dealt with power-hungry competitors, we fought lovesick psychos…"**

"**Not to mention a literally possessive evil witch."**

"**But we went through all that and we've been going strong," Yusei said. "So this competition will be a cinch."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next pair to be shown were two guys. One was wearing a flannel shirt and jacket, and he had long, dark hair with hazel eyes. His partner had dark blond hair with green eyes, and he was also wearing a flannel shirt and jacket.

"Sam and Dean Winchester from _Supernatural_, the Hunters."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Hunters)**

"**We're brothers who happen to hunt monsters for a living," Sam explained. "But it would be nice to do something like this."**

"**And if we get the money, that would be even better," Dean said. "Maybe some renovations for the bunker"**

"**Not to mention all the exploration."**

"**I mean, it sucks I'll have to end up on a lot of airplanes, since I hate flying, but it will be worth it, believe me."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Another duo shown were a man and woman both sitting in their seats, smiling. The man had brown hair and was wearing jeans, a gray shirt and vest, and a belt with a large buckle. The woman had blonde hair in a ponytail, and a tight suit of armor.

"Next up is Johnny and Cassie Cage from _Mortal Kombat_, Father and Daughter."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Father and Daughter)**

"**I'm pretty sure we got this in the bag," Johnny said. "Trained fighters, I might be able to use my film career to our benefit-"**

"**-and your partner in this thing just so happens to be your daughter," Cassie interrupted.**

"**That also helps."**

**They high-fived.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Some of the other teams were arriving by taxi. One such pair consisted of two middle-aged men. One had red hair with a beard, glasses, a black t-shirt, and had on a fedora. He seemed excited. The other was bald, had on a white button-down shirt over a black t-shirt, and was wearing a black beret. He also had a mustache that looked a bit like walrus tusks. He seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Next up, we have Adam and Jamie, former co-hosts of the show _MythBusters_."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-MythBusters)**

"**I really wish you hadn't dragged me into this," Jamie told his teammate.**

"**Oh, don't be such a downer," Adam said. "Come on, it will be fun. Besides, it should be easy."**

**He then stood up. "Whoo! We're going to win this whole thing!"**

**Jamie kept sitting, then said to the camera, deadpanned, "This is going to be harder than I thought."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next team was far more cheery than Jamie was. They were two girls wearing identical outfits.

"Katie and Sadie, the BFFFL's."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-BFFFL's)**

"**In case you're wondering," Katie explained, "BFFFL stand for 'Best Female Friends For Life'."**

"**We came up with it ourselves," Sadie said. "Oh, I am so glad we get to do this race together!"**

**Both of them then started clapping and exclaimed, "EEEEEEEHHH!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next team stepped out of their taxi, and they certainly looked interesting. One guy seemed a combination of a lemur and a wombat. The other was a small robot.

"Ratchet and Clank from the _Ratchet and Clank_ series, Lombax and Robot."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Lombax and Robot)**

"**I never quite knew this planet had a reality show such as this," Clank said. "Quite fascinating, actually."**

"**As long as we're here, we might as well try to win," Ratchet said. "And a nice break from the rest of the galaxy is always nice."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next team to arrive were two boys, roughly around ten years old. One had red hair, a triangle head, and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The other had a long head and green hair, and he was wearing high pants and a shirt.

"Phineas and Ferb, the Stepbrothers."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Stepbrothers)**

"**I never thought it would be this certain whenever I say this," Phineas said," but Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. And that's race around the world for a million dollars."**

**Ferb gave a thumbs up.**

**Offscreen, the voice of Candace could be heard saying, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are competing on the Ridonculous Race."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Another team arrived, and these two looked absolutely adorable, but also seemed to be just kids. The girl had two blonde ponytails and glasses and was wearing a brown jacket and hat over a unitard. What marred her cute appearance was a large scar on her left arm. The boy had brown hair, baggy pants, a red cape, and a strange metal helmet with a lense on it.

"Riko and Reg from _Made in Abyss_, the Abyss Delvers."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Abyss Delvers)**

"**We've been searching through the depths of the underground world called the Abyss, looking for my mother," Riko explained. "But when we got the invitation to compete on the show, we figured it wouldn't hurt to have a quick break. We were even granted immunity from the Curse of the Abyss until we return to where we were."**

"**I didn't think humans actually spent time competing on these things though," Reg admitted. "It's so bizarre."**

"**True. But with a combination of Reg's abilities and my brains, this could be a breeze. Besides, the other teams will underestimate because we're kids, or we look like it in Reg's case."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There were more familiar faces arriving at the starting line. The next team consisted of two girls who looked like complete hippies.

"Laurie and Miles, Vegans from the first race who are out for redemption."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vegans)**

"**Last time, we weren't happy with how early we got eliminated," Laurie said. "How could we, with all the endangered animals in the world?"**

"**This time, we're going to show true might," Miles stated. "As long as we don't have to eat meat again, we're good."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Next to arrive were another pair of girls. One had light blue hair, a blouse covered in a sweater vest, and a short skirt. One of the most notable things about her were her rather large breasts. The other girl had short light-purple hair, a white sweatshirt, and a brown skirt. She had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

"Kurumu and Mizore from _Rosario + Vampire_, the Female Monsters."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Female Monsters)**

"**I'm ready to kick some serious butt on this thing," Kurumu said. "Then we can show our friend Moka that I deserve Tsukune way more than her."**

"**I don't see how that's possible when I'm his little snow fairy," Mizore told her, almost no emotion in her voice. "Get your own man, Kurumu."**

"**You first. We may be friends, but the only reason I chose to team up with you is that everyone else was busy."**

"**I would've made a good partner regardless."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next pair was a man and a woman, both wearing similar outfits with a big "R" on them. They looked smug.

"Jessie and James from _Pokémon_, two members of Team Rocket."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Team Rocket)**

"**It's a shame we had to leave Meowth behind for this, but oh well," Jessie said. "We could use a cheerleader at least."**

"**A cheerleader in our plan to win the million," James stated. "And certainly not to take over the world."**

"**A shame no one else will have Pokémon, but we'll figure something out."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next duo looked….interesting. One guy had black hair, he was wearing an upside-down cross on a chain around his neck. his eyes' colors were completely different from each other (in fact, his left eye was red), and his skin was a nasty green. The other person was a frightened guy with blue, spiky hair and eyes that were completely black.

"Murdoc and 2D, two members of the band Gorillaz."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Rock Stars)**

"**You're looking at the master bassist himself," Murdoc boasted, "and the 'alright' singer of the greatest band to ever walk the earth. You're looking at the future winners of this bloody race."**

"**Wait, who's looking at us?" 2D asked.**

"**The entire world, face-ache. We're on TV, remember?"**

"**Oh."**

**Murdoc facepalmed, annoyed at his teammate's stupidity.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two teenage girls were shown walking to the starting line. One was blonde and was wearing a red jumpsuit. The other had black hair and a yellow jumpsuit.

"Clover and Alex, these two ladies are Totally Spies."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Totally Spies)**

"**We were cheering for Sam on TDE, but now it's our turn," Clover said. "Being here, ready to go and win the money, it feels, like, amazing."**

"**I'm excited, too," Alex said. "All the places to see, the fun we're going to have…"**

"**...and don't forget the boys. I hope we get to compete against some cute ones."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The final team was just arriving. Their outfits were interesting, but other than that, they seemed nice. The guy had pink spiky hair, and the girl had long blonde hair (just came to my attention how many blondes are in this thing).

"And finally, Natsu and Lucy from _Fairy Tail_, the Mages."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Mages)**

"**A chance to represent the Fairy Tail Guild and maybe eat every bit of food there is out there?" Natsu asked. "No amount of motion sickness will keep me away from that."**

"**And it gives us a chance to hang out," Lucy stated. "Who wouldn't take this opportunity?"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, every single team had arrived at the starting line. No one spoke a word to each other, and the anticipation and excitement were mounting. Don stepped in front of the large group and began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Ridonculous Race. When we first did this, we had 18 teams, all ready to give everything they had to win this game. I am sure many of you will already know the concept, but let me go over how this is going to go. You are all about to embark on a race around the world with multiple legs to test every skill you have. At the end of each leg is a Chill Zone, but beware, because if you're the last team to arrive at the Chill Zone and stand on the Carpet of Completion, it could be the end of the line for you."

Some competitors looked at each other.

"And if you're the first team to make it to our final Chill Zone, you will win one massive prize: one million dollars!"

The prospect of winning the money brought cheers out of most of the group. A few of the teams high fived each other.

"I am also fully aware that some of you have a few tricks up your sleeve, such as powers and weapons. While we won't fully ban their use from the competition, I advise that you use them as little as possible, unless you have to. Please try and make sure this race is equally fair for everyone. More on this in a second."

Don then walked over to a familiar tip dispenser.

"We're also bringing back this: our famous Don Box. Push the button, get the tip, read the tip, and make your way through the race. On each tip, there will also be a small notice, stating whether or not you are allowed to use abilities for the task, for those who could make this unfair. Most of our challenges and special conditions will still apply when they appear during the competition, but we have added a few things too. Also, you're going to want to make it to the first Chill Zone first, and I'm about to explain why."

This got everyone's attention refreshed and on Don. He held up a tip-like ticket, but with a veto symbol on it.

"This is called the Skip. The first team to reach the first Chill Zone will win this potentially huge advantage. It allows you to skip any one Either/Or, Botch or Watch, or All In that you don't want to do. However, be warned that you can only use it once. This ticket will remain valid for that one use until either the holder is eliminated, or has reached the final four."

Several people looked around, surprised; an advantage like this could mean the difference between safety and elimination. A few people were muttering to their teammates. They all wanted the Skip.

"Information is now out of the way," Don said. "Now it's time to get things started. Ready teams?"

Everyone cheered.

"Then get ready…"

Everyone readied themselves.

"...get set…"

The teams looked straight ahead. Some people, like Jamie, Ryuko, and Murdoc, simply had determined looks on their faces. Others, like Katie and Alex, looked really excited.

"...RACE!"

All thirty-six competitors immediately took off running towards the Don Box. This time, Don had stepped out of the way so he wouldn't get trampled.

"Whew, that was close."

Teams were already hitting the button and receiving their Tip. The first to grab theirs were the TDE Daters.

"'_Race on foot to the CN Tower, then get your next tip from the Don Box nearby'_," Lammy read from the Tip.

"Okay, let's go," Yusei said as they took off.

"Don't tell me they're going to rehash the first challenge from last time," Sam said as he and Dean read their Tip, running towards the tower.

"Well let's find out."

Soon, every team had their Tip and was running towards the tower. "What are the odds this will be the same challenge as first time around?" Miles asked as she and Laurie ran.

"Pretty high," Laurie replied.

"Still makes for a good workout," Callie said as she and Marie ran by the Vegans.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Cassie were near the front of the pack, running as fast as they could, their athleticism clear. However, in his haste, Johnny ended up knocking over a mailbox. A few people, like Boomstick, Lucy, and 2D, ended up nearly tripping over it, but they quickly recovered.

"Sorry," Johnny called out behind him.

Finally, the Hunters were the first to reach the tower and the Don Box. Dean pushed the button and read the Tip that came out. He looked frustrated.

"Crap, this is the same Either/Or from the first Race," he told Sam.

**(Don's explanation…)**

"**What else would we do in Toronto besides bring this challenge back?" Don asked. He was in the observation deck. "In this Either/Or, or a challenge giving teams the choice of two tasks, teams must either climb the 144 flights of stairs all the way to the observation deck, or…"**

**He was now standing outside, on the Skywalk.**

"**...get scared out of their mind by taking the elevator, then walking the Skywalk all the way around the top of the tower. We still have helmets though, so don't worry. Besides, some of these teams have some unique talents. Everyone will be fine."**

**(Back to the race…)**

"_NOTE: Flying to the top of the stairs or around the skywalk is prohibited. Breaking this rule will result in a time penalty at your next Chill Zone_," Sam read on the Tip.

"Race you to the top," Dean said. He and Sam ran to the stairwell.

A few people were also making their decisions. Yusei and Lammy followed Sam and Dean, also choosing Stairs. One by one, more and more teams began choosing which task they would do.

Soon, everyone had picked, and those who chose Stairs were, in order of arrival: Hunters, TDE Daters, Lombax and Robot, Vampires, Vegans, Mages, Father and Daughter, and Female Monsters.

Those who chose Scares were: Abyss Delvers, BFFFL's, MythBusters, Stepbrothers, Battle Experts, Rock Stars, Squid Sisters, Totally Spies, Students, and Team Rocket.

Already, those who chose Stairs were beginning their painful climb to the top. Sam and Dean were moving as fast as they could.

"Do you see anyone else down coming up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, looks like we're not alone in picking this one."

"Figured. Now let's go."

Below them, the other teams who chose Stairs were keeping up the pace.

"144 flights, huh?" Lammy asked. "I'm not bad at math, but I don't even want to think of the number of stairs that is."

"Tell me about it," Yusei responded.

Ratchet and Clank were doing well. "Years of fighting in space, don't fail me now," Ratchet said, he and Clank not far behind Yusei and Lammy.

Just below them, Seras was a little curious. "Should we do anything about the other teams, Master?"

"Don't worry about them," Alucard said. "They're not our concern at the moment."

The Vegans were also climbing up, hoping years of vegetables had given them enough energy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vegans)**

"**Last time we did this challenge, we chose Scares," Laurie said. "But this time, we're simply going to run up as many stairs as we have to. Much less frightening."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is actually kinda fun," Natsu said.

"At least there's no terror involved," Lucy added.

The Evil Couple were just behind them. "There are teams already ahead of us," Cassie told her father.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll catch up."

The Female Monsters brought up the rear, but were quickly catching up to the rest of the teams. However, Kurumu was reconsidering the decision since each step hurt for one obvious reason.

"Why did the Tip prohibit flying?" she asked. "I'm a succubus, I could've gotten us both up there no problem.

"This is what you get for having those giant things," Mizore said. "Now come on."

**(At the elevator…)**

"Excuse us," Phineas said as he and Ferb tried to get to the last free space in the elevator, also joined by the Abyss Delvers, Battle Experts, MythBusters, and BFFFL's. "Pardon us, just trying to get through," he kept saying.

Everyone else on the elevator moved to make room for them, and they finally reached the back of the elevator, standing next to Adam and Jamie.

"Hi there," Phineas said, looking up at Adam as the elevator door closed.

"Uh, hi."

Then came the silence between every team in the car, with the only sound being the elevator music (which they didn't have in the first Race, but recently decided to add).

As the elevator went up, Jamie took a second glance at the Stepbrothers, not quite believing his eyes. Finally, he asked, "Aren't you two a little young to be competing on a show like this?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said.

Hearing this, Adam and Jamie simply looked at each other and shrugged. How old the other competitors were, it was no concern of theirs.

Meanwhile, back on the ground floor, the other five teams were waiting for the elevator to return.

"I really don't get why you insisted on the Skywalk," Clover said.

"I thought we would be able to enjoy the view," Alex told her.

"Yeah, but I only, like, just went to the hair salon this morning so my hair would look great for the cameras."

Jessie nodded, having heard the conversation. "I know, right? James here insisted on choosing this one, even though I told him my hair was a work of art."

Hearing this, the other three teams rolled their eyes.

"I am not really worried about my hair," Callie said. "Heck, I am excited at the prospect of it being filled with mud."

I really don't care how clean I am," Marie added.

"Finally, other girls who aren't afraid of ruining their own appearances," Ryuko stated turning away from her conversation with Mako.

She would have said more, but then the Squid Sisters were approached by Murdoc. "So, ladies. It looks like you have the honor of competing against the greatest bassist of all time," he told them. "I reckon you've heard of me. I have a band. It's called Gorillaz. I'm their mastermind. We're all pretty famous."

Callie and Marie glanced at each other, confused.

"Oh, right. Pretty sure Inklings don't get the kind of music we play," Murdoc said. "Oh well. I can show you some of our popular hits whenever you want. Then you will truly see how big I am. What do you say?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Rock Stars)**

**Murdoc was holding an ice pack over his now-black eye.**

"**Now you know what it feels like to be me," 2D pointed out.**

"**Shut up."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Squid Sisters)**

"**He sure is big alright," Marie said.**

"**Yeah, big headed!" Callie added with a laugh.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the Stairs portion, the Vampires were quickly making their way up. Even though Seras wasn't allowed to use her flying and Alucard couldn't fly at all, their advantage was apparent as they were climbing the stairs with ease, not even a hint that they were tired.

Before long, they were about to pass the Hunters, the only team ahead of them. Sam looked down and saw their competitors gaining on them.

"Incoming," he said.

"Out of the way please," Seras told the Hunters.

Rather than try and maintain their lead and risk getting run over, Sam and Dean stepped out of the way and let the vampires pass. Both of them looked at Alucard. That was one intimidating guy.

Then Sam watched as Seras passed by. As she did, something strange happened.

For one split second, both were looking each other directly in the eye. Neither of them had a single thought in their heads except _Woah…_

"Sam? Sammy, are you there?"

"Police Girl!"

Just then, they shook their heads. Dean was waving his hand across Sam's face, while Alucard had snapped at Seras.

"If you're done staring, we're still racing," Dean reminded his brother.

Seras looked down. "Sorry, Master," she said as the Vampires continued up.

Confused over what had just happened, Sam shook his head. "Sorry, Dean. I was just a little distracted, is all."

The Hunters continued up, but Sam couldn't get Seras out of his mind. Believe it or not, Seras was having the same thoughts about him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vampires)**

"**Are you going to keep staring at the boys during the Race?" Alucard asked sternly. "Remember we can't afford distractions like this. Head in the game, Seras."**

"**Sorry, Master. I really don't know what came over me. That guy WAS cute though."**

**Alucard sighed.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Okay, so I might have been distracted a little bit by the vampire girl," Sam said. "It's nothing, okay? I'm here to win, not to fall in love."**

**Dean shrugged. "I always figured there would be time for both."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, the first elevator had arrived at the top of the CN Tower. The BFFFL's, Abyss Delvers, Stepbrothers, Battle Experts, and Mythbusters all ran to the skinny guy holding a box full of helmets.

"This may seem an odd question, but why do you have a shotgun for a leg?" Riko asked Boomstick.

"Good question. You see, it was a normal day, and I had decided to go out and hunt some ducks-"

Wiz used his (real) hand to cover up Boomstick's mouth. "I don't think a kid needs to hear this story."

Riko shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I've heard."

One by one, everyone got their helmets and put them on. The first duo to step onto the Skywalk was the Stepbrothers. Phineas and Ferb began a careful trek circling around the tower.

"I'll admit, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Phineas said, speaking loudly and slowly due to the powerful winds. "This is still fun though, in a dangerous 'don't get yourself killed' kind of way. What do you think, Ferb?"

Ferb, who was walking next to him, just gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, me too."

Katie and Sadie seemed to be having the time of their lives atop the tower.

"I know we live here, but I've never been up here before," Sadie said. "And who knew? The view is incredible!"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing?"

"Really?"

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE"

**(Meanwhile…)**

"**As our Scares teams begin their terrifying Skywalk,"** Don narrated, **"everyone doing Stairs is pretty much question the life choices that led them to today."**

A couple teams were doing really good, particularly the Vampires, Hunters, Mages, and Father and Daughter.

"If anyone ever told me I would be running up 144 flights of stairs to the top of the CN Tower, I would've thought they were insane," Dean said. "Joke's on me, huh?"

Lucy was surprisingly doing well, although she appeared a bit more exhausted than her partner Natsu. Despite that, she kept pace with a smile.

"This is so cool!" Natsu cried as he kept climbing. "Ridonculous Race, baby!"

"I almost wish the others could come along," Lucy said.

Other teams, however, weren't doing as well. Due to Clank's diminutive size, it wasn't always easy for him to go up the stairs. As a result, Ratchet began carrying him.

"At least we're not doing as badly as the girls down there," Clank pointed out.

Indeed, Kurumu and Mizore were currently at the bottom when it came to those making the climb. They had both been reduced to walking, and Kurumu was groaning.

"Next time someone wants me to compete on a reality show, remind me to talk myself out of it," she moaned. "And all this just because Moka was on Total Drama Everything?"

"At least we're getting life experiences," Mizore said, also exhausted.

"True."

Laurie and Miles were pretty tired out themselves. Though still running, their panting was clearly audible.

"Just think of all the animals we're gonna save when we win," Laurie said to encourage Miles. "And this is *pant* way better than *pant* being scared stiff *pant* anyway."

Even Yusei and Lammy weren't doing all that well. While they were still ahead of a few teams on the stairs, both were pretty exhausted.

"Is it bad that I wish we were vampires now?" Lammy asked. "Because I'm pretty sure the tall guy in the fedora and the blonde girl are vampires, and they're likely breezing through this."

Cue a shot of Alucard and Seras continuing their steady pace up the stairs. They still weren't begging for mercy.

"Probably," Yusei said. "But at least we didn't pick Scares. I would rather be tired than scared stiff. And I'm not even afraid of heights."

"Even those who ARE probably prepared themselves. They all chose to come here, they knew what they were up against."

**(That's what she thinks…)**

In fact, one competitor had been practically dragged onto the Race. And as luck would have it, he was not happy with his current predicament.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Adam couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Jamie on edge.

"You're the one who insisted we do Scares," Adam reminded his teammate.

"I thought there would be a safety railing (the Tip never mentioned that there wasn't one, only Don did). But no. Instead, I'm left standing over 1,000 feet up, with nothing stopping me from falling to my death if I'm not careful. This is why I didn't want you pulling me onto this show. Well, one of the reasons."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Mythbusters)**

"**I'm not gonna beat it around the bush," Jamie admitted. "I hate heights. I absolutely hate it whenever it's possible to fall to my death. So there you go."**

"**At least we had helmets."**

"**Gee, thanks for the so-called support."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Just then, Wiz and Boomstick ran right past them. "Might want to hurry up, scaredy cat," Boomstick said mockingly.

Accepting defeat, jamie's shoulders slumped. "If I die, I'm blaming you," he told Adam.

"Fine." They began walking around the Skywalk.

As the first group of teams began their trek, the elevator came back up and dropped off its second group of duos. The Squid Sisters, Team Rocket, Students, Rock Stars, and Totally Spies all got their helmets and stepped onto the Skywalk. By this point, a few teams from the first group were almost done with their journey. However, it still wasn't easy. For example, while Riko was fearlessly charging ahead, Reg looked pretty scared.

"This isn't so bad," Riko said. "I haven't been this high above sea level in awhile. Funny, huh?"

"How do people even manage to build towers like these?" Reg asked. "This is just terrifying."

"No idea."

Meanwhile, the Rock Stars were having problems: 2D actually had problems not being blown away due to his lanky form.

"I told you to gain a few pounds," Murdoc said as they walked, their arms in front of them to protect themselves. "A little bit of muscle never hurt a man, you know."

"I really don't want to be talking about this," 2D said as he struggled to take a step forward. "Why did I agree to this anyway?"

"Because I made you, faceache."

As for Jessie and James, they were trying to take the challenge in stride.

"'Let's get on The Ridonculous Race,' she said. 'It will be great,' she said." James wasn't in a good mood.

"Oh shut up," Jessie snapped. "We'll be leaving the competition in our dust by the end."

"Assuming we don't become dust ourselves."

**(Back inside…)**

"**As more teams either near the end of, or are just starting,"** Don narrated, **"the teams that tackled the stairs are arriving now, showing the trials of climbing 144 flights of stairs and maybe losing their lunches."**

The Vampires, the first team to finish Stairs, looked perfectly fine. "That was nowhere near difficult," Alucard told the skinny guy with the helmets from earlier. "Next time, give us more of a challenge. Then we'll actually try."

The other guy said nothing as he handed the team their ticket.

"'_Catch a flight with your zip, ride the line to your tip,'_" Seras read. "Oh boy.

**(Over to Don…)**

"**For this, we're rehashing yet another part from the first leg," Don explained. "Teams must glide down this flimsy zipline here and retrieve their tip on the way. In this task, absolutely NO special abilities are allowed. And this time, we didn't even bother having an intern test it out. We really don't want a wrongful death lawsuit."**

**(Back to the challenge…)**

"I guess it can't be helped," Alucard mused as he and Seras got ready for the zipline.

While they were getting ready, Riko and Reg finished the Skywalk. "Finally," Reg said. "People in this dimension walk around at heights like this everyday?"

"Apparently," Riko said. "It funny how these people practically live their lives up high, and we live our lives practically underground. Can't get any worse, can it?

Reg read the ticket "Yes, it can."

"Oh."

More and more teams finished the skywalk. At the same time, the Hunters, TDE Daters, and Father and Daughter made it up the stairs, all exhausted but happy.

"That wasn't so bad," Lammy said, high fiving Yusei.

They were interrupted by someone getting off the skywalked. Everyone looked and saw Adam and Jamie, the latter of whom looking like he didn't want to be on that deathtrap another second.

"I'm going to have a long, serious talk with the people that produce this ridiculous show," he seethed. "What are they thinking?"

Adam only said, "Maybe they aren't. That's the point."

They grabbed their Tip, and Jamie only sighed.

Speaking of what was on the tip, the Vampires were now zooming down across Lake Ontario to the airport. Along the way, Seras snagged the ticket while riding on Alucard's back.

"Got it, Master!"

"Good!"

Finally, they reached the bottom and landed on a pile of mattresses. Don was waiting for them.

"Pretty scary ride for a vampire, huh?"

"Absolutely," Seras said.

Alucard took the tip and read it. "_'Book two seats on the next flight to Tokyo.'_"

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Once the teams have arrived at the airport, they will book two seats on one of three flights departing for Tokyo, each flight departing thirty minutes before the next one. Those who make it on the first flight will enter Tokyo with a major advantage. Everyone on the third flight?"**

**Just then, he started laughing. "I mean, the third flight? That's just sad." He kept laughing, and even wiped a tear from his eye.**

**(Back to the competition…)**

Clover and Alex were trying to walk the Skywalk.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Totally Spies)**

"**I've already made peace with the fact that my hair will be ruined many times over during this competition," Clover explained. "And I will accept that."**

"**Make no mistake," Alex said. "She's not happy."**

"**No, I'm not."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They were walking next to Ryuko and Mako. "I like your hair," Alex told Ryuko over the wind."

"Thank you."

"You have to point me to your hairstylist, because that is beautiful."

"Actually, this is more or less my natural hair."

"You're kidding!"

"Also, how can you even see my hair when I'm wearing a helmet?"

Alex paused. Ryuko had a point.

"Fair enough. Sorry."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Students)**

"**She seemed friendly," Mako mused.**

"**Now where have I seen her personality before?" Ryuko asked.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Murdoc and 2D stepped off the Skywalk, their hair all over the place (as if 2D's wasn't already messy).

"At least that's over," Murdoc said. "The people in Canada really need to think about better observation decks."

"Or at least some handrails," 2D added.

Right after, Natsu and Lucy finished their trek up the stairs. "That was fun," Natsu said. "Better than being in an elevator."

"Because of the motion sickness?"

"Yep."

Then Ratchet and Clank reached the top. "Yes!" Ratchet exclaimed. "We're moving along."

"And hopefully not last."

**(At the zipline…)**

Sam grabbed the Tip as he and Dean zoomed down. Immediately after landing, Yusei and Lammy started down and grabbed their Tip.

"Booyah!" Lammy exclaimed.

**(On the tower…)**

The final few teams were completing the challenges. Callie and Marie were the last two off the Skywalk.

"Okay, so I stalled us a bit because I wanted to check out the view," Callie said. "Come on, wouldn't you want to take in everything a new place had to offer?"

"Only if we had time, which we don't."

At the same time, the final few teams had reached the top of the stairs. Laurie and Miles looked proud of their accomplishment.

"And we did that without whatever benefits meat can give you," Miles said. "We can get protein from other sources anyway."

Lastly, Kurumu and Mizore practically stumbled out the door, having finally finished.

"We should've done Scares," Kurumu said. "We're already monsters, what could scare us?"

"I don't wanna know."

Sam and Dean had successfully grabbed their Tip, but when Dean read it, he practically whined.

"Son of a b****. Do we really have to fly there? Why can't we just take a boat? Man, this is gonna suck."

Natsu was NOT enjoying the zipline. He was trying his hardest not to throw up.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

Once they landed, it took a few minutes for Natsu's legs to stop shaking.

"This is hilarious," Don said. "For a powerful Dragon Slayer, you can be quite the wimp."

"Shut up."

Lucy read the tip. "Looks like we're taking a plane to Tokyo."

"Plane? Ugh."

The steady line of duos continued down. Now practically every team was hurtling down the zipline. When Adam and Jamie landed on the mattresses safely, and Adam gave a cheer of victory.

"That was awesome!"

"You're entitled to your own opinions."

They read the Tip. "We're off to Tokyo, let's go," Jamie said.

Before long, there were only a handful of teams left. Murdoc and 2D were approaching the Tip. Finally, Murdoc caught it with his teeth.

Once they landed, Don looked at Murdoc. "Did you really have to use your teeth?"

"Trust me, my teeth are capable of wonderful things."

Seeing the British man's green, pointed, rotten teeth made Don doubt that. In fact, he probably felt as bad as Natsu did during the zipline.

"When was the last time you went to a dentist?" Don asked, gagging.

"Never."

The last team to arrive were the Female Monsters Kurumu brushed herself off right after landing, while Mizore didn't really care.

"I hope wherever we go won't have challenges as crazy as that," Kurumu said.

Mizore read the tip. "Hey, we're going to Tokyo. That's not far from the Academy. Home field advantage."

"Great. As if that could relieve the shame of last place."

**(Don's narration)**

"**All three flights have been booked, and the teams within each have been set.**

"**Flight No. 1 will carry the Hunters, Mages, Father and Daughter, TDE Daters, Stepbrothers, and Vampires.**

"**Flight No. 2 will carry the BFFFL's, Abyss Delvers, Lombax and Robot, Mythbusters, Students, and Squid Sisters.**

"**Flight No. 3 will carry the Vegans, Spies, Team Rocket, Rock Stars, Battle Experts, and Female Monsters.**

"**With the premiere of our new season coming to a close, which team will be the first of many to fall humiliating defeats? Find out next time. The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem is TO BE CONTINUED!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And that's how you start The Ridonculous Race, people.**

**As it's only the first episode, plotlines have yet to be shown. However, I have left one tidbit to look out for. That little moment at the stairs with Sam and Seras. What was that all about? Hey, I'm not giving the answer.**

**Other than that, whatever other hints I left behind were more hidden. Two teams had a brief little conversation, and those two teams will eventually grow to be fierce rivals. Conflicts between one team in particular may doom them in the future. And yet another team may have an ally helping them behind the scenes to crush the competition. So many questions, so little time.**

**Don's here and ready to guide our 18 teams around the world, and maybe even some otherworldly locations if they're lucky. He definitely sounds like a nicer guy than Chris will ever be.**

**Yes, I will be the first to admit. This first leg was a COMPLETE rehashing of the first leg from the first TRR. I just can't seem to learn my lesson. Don't worry though. Next leg is definitely not a place from last time. I got the idea to do a Tokyo leg after seeing the first episode of the latest season of **_**The Amazing Race**_**, and I may borrow a challenge or two from that keep an eye out for that.**

**Now that both stories are out, I will be alternating from here on out with some exceptions. So once one story has been updated, don't expect it to be updated again until the other one has been. However, one might get done long before the other does, fair warning.**

**Unlike the Total Drama Everything Stories, TRR:MM will NOT be taking good-luck messages, since it would be impossible to do with the nature of the competition. At least with TDE2, everyone stayed on the planes between challenges long enough to receive these messages. Here, not so much.**

**So I'll just leave you info on next time. The teams are off to the Land of the Rising Sun, where they take on the two things Tokyo never seems to get wrong: wacky game shows and video games. Here, friendships and rivalries both begin to form. Everyone will have to wear silly outfits at one point. In the end, a surprising victor will emerge, along with a not-so-surprising first elimination.**

**With all that said, remember to read and review, fave and follow, send in ideas for locations and tasks, and cheer for your favorite team.**

**So enjoy this exciting 2-story premiere, and I will see you guys next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	2. Super Happy Madness Game Show!

**Here we go, our second chapter of the insane trip around the world. This time we're in Japan's capital, Tokyo.**

**Such sights you can see in this city are vampires in pink jumpsuits and people trying desperately to play video games.**

**Fun times.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Don's recap: "Last time on The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem, eighteen teams of willing (and less than willing) competitors began the adventure of a lifetime. Some adjusted quickly, others needed a push. After the chaos at the CN Tower, each team boarded one of three planes headed for Tokyo, each one departing thirty minutes apart from each other. Flight #1 (Hunters, Mages, Father and Daughter, TDE Daters, Stepbrothers, and Vampires) has just taken off, while Flight #2 (BFFFL's, Abyss Delvers, Lombax and Robot, Mythbusters, Students, and Squid Sisters) is about to fly. Meanwhile, the Vegans, Spies, Team Rocket, Rock Stars, Battle Experts, and Female Monsters are all waiting to board Flight #3, which won't be departing for another hour. Which team will be the first eliminated from our competition, thus facing widespread humiliation when they get home? And which team will come first, thus receiving the coveted Skip? Hey, who knows? But you can find out here, on...The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem! (teeth flash)"

***theme song***

The six teams that were on Flight #3 were still waiting at Toronto Airport, all seemingly waiting patiently. During this time, they all did different things to pass the time. The Vegans were reading magazines on gardening, while the Female Monsters were just looking at the clock. Clover of the Spies was filing her nails, while Alex just looked bored. And while 2D was just tapping his foot and humming, Murdoc was…

"What do you mean your first-class is full?"

…(sigh), giving me a headache.

"Sir, I apologize for the trouble," the man at the counter told the green British man, "but we cannot control who books the business class for our flights."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Murdoc asked. "You're looking at the LEGENDARY Murdoc Niccals of Gorillaz. And I happen to be in a race for a million dollars, which I will have to exchange for pounds afterward, but whatever. I think my dimwit partner and I deserve first-class."

The man shook his head. "Sorry, no exception. Besides, I have never heard of your band in my life."

And that's how Murdoc had to be torn away from the poor airport employee, threatening his life, by 2D, James, and Mizore.

"LEMME AT 'EM! NEVER HEARD OF MY BAND!"

During this, Boomstick laughed as he and Wiz watched the scene.

"I wonder why we never put him against anyone," Boomstick chuckled.

"Likely because he's all bark and no bite."

"True."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Airport-Battle Experts)**

"**I've actually seen a couple past Death Battle combatants in this race, which is bizarre," Wiz said. "I know for a fact Ratchet and Clank are competing."**

"**Saw Johnny Cage at the Tower," Boomstick added. "Hope he's not too angry."**

"**Natsu's here too, probably barfing his guts out on the plane."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took awhile, but Murdoc eventually calmed down and sat next to 2D.

"Bloke was asking for it," he mumbled.

"You didn't have to nearly kill him jus' because he's never heard of us," 2D pointed out.

"He would've been fine if he had let us on first-class."

"It was full, can't blame him for tha'."

A glare from Murdoc then chilled 2D to the bone.

"Side wit' him one more time, and you're next."

"Noted."

Meanwhile, the Vegans looked up from their magazines.

"What did that poor guy ever do to the green man?" Laurie asked.

"Maybe not eating healthy enough, and the combination made him freak out," Miles suggested. "That explains the green skin."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vegans)**

"**We're taking note of everything that's going on around us," Laurie said. "Miles and I are determined not to make the same mistakes as last time."**

"**Although we would still prefer if all vehicles used in this are ELECTRIC," Miles pleaded. "Can't say this enough people."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jessie and James were currently talking to someone via hologram.

"I expect you both to perform well in this race," the man said. "A victory of this scale will cause the dimension you are currently sitting in to know and fear the true terror of Team Rocket."

"Don't worry about a thing, boss," Jessie said. "We'll make sure all these twerps know not to mess with us."

"And when we return, all that money will come with us, no matter what we have to do," James explained."

"Good. Don't let me down."

"Yes sir."

The hologram turned off, and the two cheered.

"HE'S COUNTING ON US! WE'LL PROVE WE'RE THE BEST OPERATIVES HE HAS!"

**(Don's narration)**

"**Tokyo, Japan," Don said. "Largest city in the world by population, this sprawling metropolis is home to majestic scenery, multiple technology company headquarters, and people and places trying their hardest to look as cute as possible.**

"**Flight #1 has just landed at Tokyo Airport, and our first six teams need to find the Don Box to receive their next Tip."**

The first six teams were finally in Tokyo. The Hunters, Mages, Father and Daughter, TDE Daters, Stepbrothers, and Vampires all ran out of their airport to the Don Box, each pressing the button to read their Tip.

"It's an All-In," Cassie said, reading the Tip. "'Climbing in Style'."

**(Don's narration)**

"**An All-In is a challenge where both team members must participate," Don explained. "This challenge pays homage to the many weird, zany, colorful game shows that air in Japan.**

"**Teams must travel by taxi to the Shiba Koen Park. While there, they will see a scale replica, thirty feet high, of Mt. Fuji, Japan's tallest mountain."**

**(Back to the competitors…)**

"'_Teams must get into the outfits and gear provided and climb up the slopes to reach their next Tip, which is resting on top of the mountain,'_" Lammy read from the Tip.

"'_All this, with both teammates connected with an eight-foot leash,'_" Lucy continued.

"'_Also, be careful, as the slopes WILL be wet, so watch out for slipping,'_" Sam read.

"_No powers or any gadgets are allowed in this challenge, other than natural climbing ability,'_" Seras finished.

"What are we waiting for then?" Phineas asked Ferb. "Let's go!"

The teams all ran to the side of the road and started hailing their taxis. A few people were nearly trampled, but in the end, everyone safely got in a car.

"What better leg to run than in a place that reminds me of home?" Yusei asked as he and Lammy looked out the taxi windows. "Actually, this place pales in comparison to New Domino City."

"I wish I had brought a camera," Lammy said, smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-TDE Daters)**

"**Part of the reason we entered the Race is so we could have a more relaxed reality TV experience compared to Total Drama," Lammy explained.**

"**In fact, we're both hoping this season will make up for everything we've been through under Chris, particularly in Total Drama Everything 2," Yusei added.**

"**This game is still hectic, but at least Don cares about his competitors," Lammy said. "You know, rather than let them tour an abandoned pyramid illegally, knowing there was a chance someone would get themselves possessed by a necklace of all things."**

"**She's a little mad at Chris," Yusei finished.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Natsu and Lucy weren't having nearly as much fun. In fact, Natsu was in his worst nightmare: moving vehicles.

"Unnnnnngh…." Natsu groaned as he curled up in the backseat, clutching his stomach. "How long is this car ride?"

"We've only been in here for ten seconds," Lucy reminded him.

"Ten seconds too many…"

Lucy sighed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Taxi-Mages (Lucy))**

"**He was like this on the plane too," Lucy explained. "Natsu gets motion sickness worse than a lot of people I know. It doesn't even matter how slow the vehicle's going, like a parade float. If it moves, he can't stand it."**

**Natsu groaned from off-camera. "If I had known I would be riding in these during the Race, I wouldn't have been so excited."**

"**What did you expect?" Lucy asked.**

"**I don't know anymore…"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Hunters checked their watches.

"You think you can go faster?" Dean asked the driver.

Unfortunately, the driver didn't know English, so he ignored the question.

"I wish Bobby was here," Dean told Sam. "He knew Japanese, he could've helped us."

"Oh well."

**(Don's narration)**

"**Meanwhile, the teams on Flight #2 are getting more and more anxious to put the Race into high gear."**

"Think we should form an alliance?" Riko asked her partner Reg. "A ton of these teams look like they would be great on our side."

Reg shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a try."

They turned and popped their heads over their seats, where the Students sat behind them.

"Hi there," Riko said.

Mako got excited. "Finally, someone wants to talk to us."

"Wanna join an alliance?"

Hearing this, Mako got even more excited. "Hear this, Ryuko? The girl and her robot friend want to form an alliance with us."

"I heard," Ryuko said. "So, you guys want to be in an alliance with us?"

Reg nodded.

"Oh my, this is going to be amazing!" Mako exclaimed. "We're going to have so much fun on the Race together, we'll help each other out, and we'll dominate every leg. What kind of skills do you guys have? What you have can make up for what we lack, and what we have can make up for what you kacl. I mean, the robot kid has to have some skills. I mean, he's an actual robot. Then there's my friend Ryuko, her powers are so awesome she has to get half-naked just to do them! And I betcha, she loves it!"

She talked so fast that she actually intimidated Riko and Reg. They glanced at each other.

"On second thought, we'll try and look at the other options and consider them," Riko said nervously.

"Sure. Keep your options open."

The Abyss Delvers sat back down. "She seems really...outgoing," Reg said, a little nervous.

"Well, who else do we have?" Riko asked.

Next, they looked over their chairs to Adam and Jamie.

"Hi," Riko started. "Do you wanna-"

"No," Jamie interrupted her.

"Okay," Reg said, sitting back down. Riko followed him.

Riko shrugged. "We tried."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Plane-Abyss Delvers)**

"**Who knew it was this hard to make some allies?" Riko asked.**

"**Didn't we only ask two teams?" Reg asked.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Meanwhile, teams are arriving at Shiba Koen Park and are ready to climb up Mt. Fuji."**

The first team at the replica mountain were the Vampires. They ran over to one of the technicians.

"Suit us up, please," Seras said. "We're ready."

However, they couldn't have been any less ready for what they had to wear. Seras and Alucard found themselves in bright pink unitards. Their helmets were made to look like large blue wigs made of worms, complete with goggles attached. Seras giggled, while Alucard looked unamused.

"I look ridiculous," Alucard deadpanned.

Seras kept giggling. "I don't know, Master. It looks quite good on you."

"You should talk. You're wearing the same thing, Police Girl."

"At least I'm accepting it."

The technician from earlier had clamped them together by their ankles with a leash around eight feet long. "So if one of us falls, they can easily drag the other down with them," Seras said with apprehension.

"Then I suggest you don't fall," Alucard admonished. "We would do good to maintain this lead."

They faced the mountain and began to slowly climb up. By the time they had, the rest of the teams from the first group had arrived, and Sam and Dean were now in their costumes.

"I don't look half bad," Dean said, looking down at his unitard.

"You can admire yourself after we get the Tip," Sam told his brother.

They began the climb up the slippery slopes. Meanwhile, Alucard had slipped and ended up dragging Seras down with him. Alucard gave Seras an _I-dare-you-to-say-something_ look, and they began again.

As the Vampires and Hunters began making progress, the TDE Daters, Mages, Stepbrothers, and Father and Daughter began their own climbs up the mountain replica.

"How did you manage to get that thing to hold your hair?" Johnny asked Yusei as they climbed side by side with their partners; having traveled on the same plane, Johnny would have known plenty about Yusei's gravity-defying hairstyle.

"Carefully," Yusei replied as he and Lammy climbed.

Phineas and Ferb were doing well. "I wouldn't have minded climbing the real thing," Phineas said. "I mean, I think we've climbed basically all the mountains at this point, but who says we can't do it again?"

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Flight #2 has finally landed at the airport, and the race for first place gets more hectic."**

Sure enough, the second group of teams were all now in taxis and speeding their way to Shiba Koen Park.

"Taxi!" they all called out. Soon, they were all on their way.

"**Meanwhile, Flight #3 is in the air. Our final six teams prepare to face war."**

"So what makes you think you're more worthy of Tsukune's heart than I am?" Kumuru asked.

"I don't know," Mizore said. "Maybe the fact I'm not a succubus who tricks people into falling in love. What do you have other than that?"

Kumuru stared. "Do I have to ask?"

Boomstick popped his head up over the seats. "You guys gonna have a cat fight now? If so, let me know so I can film it."

In response, both Mizore and Kurumu slapped him in the face.

"Okay, noted," Boomstick said, rubbing both his cheeks.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Can you reach it?" Seras asked Alucard.

Alucard nodded. "I believe so."

He stretched his arm out at the group of Tips sitting at the top of the structure. Finally, he grabbed it and waved it in the air.

"Yes!"

"Good job, Master."

They both slid down the slope to the bottom. Then they read the Tip they had just received.

"Looks like we're traveling on foot to Tokyo Tower," Seras said.

"Then let's move," Alucard said as he watched Dean grab a Tip for the Hunters and they slid down.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Mt. Fuji Structure-Mages)**

"**It wasn't too difficult," Natsu said. "At least I didn't have to be in a car this time."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe people actually decided we had to wear these," Lucy said. "Whoever made the game show that inspired this is insane."

"I'm not complaining," Natsu said. "I like this outfit."

As they talked, Lammy reached out and grabbed the Tip for her and Yusei.

"I got it!"

"Good job, Lammy."

As they slid down, Father and Daughter quickly followed with their own Tip.

This left the Stepbrothers and Mages on the structure. From their vantage points, they could see the group of taxis approaching.

"We need to move," Lucy said. "We got company."

Natsu nodded, and he climbed as far up as he could with the leash. Then he grabbed the Tip at the same time Ferb was getting his.

"Good one, Natsu."

"Alright, Ferb!"

Both teams slid down to the ground to read their Tips.

"Okay, this isn't bad," Lucy said. "Heck, we could see the tower from on top of that thing."

In fact, they could already see the Eiffel Tower lookalike in the distance, a good fifteen minutes away if they jogged. (And that's just an estimate, but since Shiba Koen Park and Tokyo Tower are both in the same area of Tokyo, it's not an unsound estimate. If you happen to know how far apart they are, let me know.)

"The other teams are coming," Phineas said. "Let's go."

The Stepbrothers and Mages went in the direction of the other teams from the first group, who had all already ran off for the tower.

As the Stepbrothers ran, Phineas looked at Ferb and said, "So far, definitely as fun as when we were chasing the sun."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Stepbrothers)**

"**We once did a summer solstice adventure where we tried to chase the sun around the world and create the longest day ever," Phineas said. "We had a lot of fun on that trip, even met an old-time bathing suit in the Himalayas. And no, I'm not making that up."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Now all of the first group teams were hurrying for their next destination.

"Any idea why they built it like the Eiffel Tower anyway?" Cassie asked her dad.

"No idea."

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie were sitting in their taxi, waiting for the light to turn green, when they suddenly spotted something very interesting out the window.

"Oh my goodness, is that a chibi boutique?" Katie gushed. "I heard they got chibi figures of whatever you can think of."

"Can we get one of ourselves?" Sadie asked.

"Yep."

Just like that, they begged the driver to stop at the store. "We'll come back," Katie said. "We've got time."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Chibi Store-BFFFL's)**

"**An opportunity to shop at some of the cutest stores in the world?" Sadie asked. "That's one in a lifetime."**

"**Besides, there was still a whole other group behind us," Katie added. "We'll be fine."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this is what it feels like to be a billy goat," Callie said as she and Marie climbed up Mt. Fuji. "And they officially have the most fun ever."

"Yeah, but billy goats aren't usually stuck in a race for a million dollars," Marie reminded her. "Which is what you should be focusing on right now, and not on being a goat."

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're no fun sometimes, you know?"

Just a few feet away, Adam looked at her and said, "Don't worry. I know how you feel."

"Hey! I know how to have fun."

"Jamie, I literally had to beg to get you in that costume."

"Just keep climbing."

Adam looked at Callie again. "See?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Squid Sisters)**

"**Lighten up Marie," Callie suggested. "We're currently traveling around the world almost for free. It's a nice change of pace from everything that has happened in our world."**

"**I won't deny the fun," Marie stated. "But we must remember that this is, above all, a competition. Only one team will come out on top in the end. And if we want it to be us, we have to focus."**

**Callie sighed.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of the teams from the second group had either already started the climb, or were about to. Well, all except the BFFFL's.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**As more and more teams begin to head up Mt. Fuji, Flight #3 has finally touched down at Tokyo Airport."**

Sure enough, the final six teams were all already running out of the airport and grabbing their taxis.

"Shiba Koen Park, and step on it!" Murdoc yelled at the driver in Japanese. At least he and 2D had learned SOMETHING from Noodle.

"As fast as you can, please," Mile told the driver for her and Laurie.

"**Now every single team is on the move in Tokyo, but some are more ahead than others as they all make their way to Tokyo Tower."**

"Alright, how the heck did we get lost?" Lucy asked. "We could literally see the tower from that mountain."

Natsu looked around. "Guess we didn't exactly think it through."

Next to them, there was a large lamp post. "Hey Natsu, you think you can climb up and see if you can spot the tower?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Natsu said. He started shimmying up the post and looked around.

"I see it. We're not far."

"Good. I was starting to worry."

"Really? I wasn't."

**(Back on Mt. Fuji…)**

"I feel like I'm king of the world right now," Clank said as he and Ratchet climbed up.

"Too bad we're not climbing a Titanic replica right now. Then we would really be kings of the world."

"One day, perhaps." Clank reached out and grabbed their Tip.

They were the last team from the second group to finish (other than Katie and Sadie). As they slid down, the third group started arriving.

"Ooh, I hope these outfits make me look fabulous," Jessie said as she and James ran out of the taxi.

Sure enough, once she got the outfit on, she actually enjoyed it.

"I don't know why, but this look makes me feel so alive,"

"Good for you," James said, tugging on the unitard.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Mt. Fuji Challenge Site-Team Rocket)**

"**You're just jealous that I'm wearing it better than you," Jessie snapped.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, the rest of the teams from the third group were about to start the climb, but they were joined by an extra team.

"Weren't you two in the second group?" Clover asked Katie and Sadie.

"We got a little sidetracked," Katie explained. She and Sadie were laden with shopping bags.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Mt. Fuji Challenge Site-BFFFL's)**

"**Oh my God, you look so cute as a chibi," Katie said, looking at the Sadie-like chibi figure her friend held.**

"**Yours looks even cuter!"**

"**They're both cute! EEEEEE!"**

"**EEEEEE!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, the Students were hurrying their way to the tower, having already finished the climbing challenge.

"We have the home field advantage here," Mako said. "Of course, I don't think I've ever been to Tokyo anyway. Have you, Ryuko?"

"Once or twice."

"Awesome. There's no way we're getting eliminated in this leg."

Ryuko smirked. "Hope you didn't jinx it."

**(Don's narration…)**

"**The leg is now getting even more hectic as teams finally begin to arrive at Tokyo Tower. Everyone is in overdrive as they compete to win the all-important Skip."**

Indeed, the hunters were the first team to arrive at Tokyo Tower. Right next to the structure was a large flat-screen TV, a plugged-in Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) with a Super Mario Bros cartridge, and an NES controller. The Don Box sat a few feet away. Sam ran over and hit the button, pulling out the Tip.

"It's a Botch or Watch: Game On," Sam said.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**A Botch of Watch is a challenge where only one team member participates. Nintendo is one of the leading video game companies in the world, with its world headquarters some distance away in Kyoto. To complete the challenge, one team member must complete a full run of the first level of the 1985 classic Super Mario Bros without dying once. If they lose a life, it's all the way to the back of the line to wait for another go.**

"**No special powers or abilities are allowed in this part of the leg, other than natural gaming skill. Also, the teams are allowed to pick who will be the Botcher for this challenge. However, they must choose wisely, for this is the only Botch or Watch for the Entire Race where they will be granted this liberty."**

**He then appeared in front of Tokyo Prince Hotel.**

"**After the Botcher completes the challenge, it's a race on foot to the front of this hotel, where the Chill Zone awaits. The first team to arrive here will win the Skip. However, the last team to meet me here WILL see their Race dreams cut short."**

"So who's doing this one?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother.

"I got it," Sam said. He stepped up to the TV screen and got ready to do the challenge. Meanwhile, a few more teams arrived, including an interesting surprise.

"You two are here already?" Yusei asked the Vegans.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vegans)**

"**We have been incredibly motivated not to repeat everything that happened to us the last time we raced," Laurie explained.**

"**So we made it here as fast as lightning," Miles said. "We're not gonna get crushed again."**

**They high fived.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By this point, every team had finished the climbing, and those who hadn't already reached Tokyo Tower were heading there now.

One team, however, was struggling. "So many cute boutiques on this street," Katie said, biting her lip. "Can't we just stop at them for a few seconds?"

"We've wasted enough time," Sadie reminded her. "We need to finish the leg." But she was also battling temptation.

Not far ahead of them, the Spies were also dealing with the lure of the shops. However, they had an easy way of fighting it.

"Just think of how much we can buy when we win the Race," Alex kept reminding Clover whenever her friend kept looking at the shops."

"I know, but that one dress we passed by was just so cute."

"Sheesh, imagine what it's gonna be like if we end up in Paris or London."

Just then, every team within earshot turned as the BFFFL's screamed.

"WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Katie and Sadie then ran into the very store with that dress Clover was thinking of.

"At least this proves I have willpower," Clover said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Spies)**

"**If I am able to pass up pretty boutiques better than literally anyone, I've made an improvement," Clover said proudly.**

"**That's good," Alex said. "I'm proud of you."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**While the BFFFL's get distracted again, and while Clover continues to fight that teenage girl urge, the Race continues as teams try and beat one little Mario level."**

"I didn't even touch that Goomba!" Sam exclaimed as Mario died right there.

He sighed. Since he had failed, he would have to go to the back of the line, which was now ten people long.

As he walked, he passed by Seras, who had been right behind him. "Sorry," Seras said, meaning it.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "It's no big deal."

Seras nodded, then stepped up and started playing the level. From the sit-out area, Alucard watched her expectantly.

She eventually made it past the halfway point, but then ended up hit by a Koopa, killing Mario.

"Of course that happened," Seras said, frustrated.

"Don't lose your head over this, Police Girl," Alucard reminded her. "Otherwise, you will never finish the task."

Seras nodded her head slowly. "Sorry, Master," she said as she walked to the back of the line.

"Join the club," Sam told her. "My brother and I had always focused more on demon hunting than video games."

"For us, it's battling dark forces that threaten our home in England."

Sam nodded. "So that guy's your master?"

"Yes. After he turned me, I was bound to serve and follow him. I technically no longer had to once I became a full vampire, but he is still the one I call master."

The hunter glanced at the intimidating vampire standing in the sit-out area. "I can see why. Part of it, at least."

"He's not too bad once you get used to him."

"Just like my brother."

The two laughed. As they did, Dean snorted a small laugh, and Alucard frowned.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Hunters)**

"**So you have a thing for vampires now?" Dean asked.**

"**And what if I do? I've dated a demon before. This is no different. But if you think I'm falling for Seras, don't."**

"**Whatever, casanova."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vampires)**

"**You're not planning to spill our secrets to that human, are you?" Alucard asked.**

**Seras shook her head. "We were just talking. I just mentioned a few things that I thought couldn't hurt."**

"**Well I would advise that you watch your tongue in this game, especially around him and his brother."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

More and more teams tried to beat the lever. And they all ended up killing the poor plumber.

"How hard is it to beat the first level of a video game?" Lammy asked as she put the controller down.

Once she was in the back of the line, she immediately noticed someone approaching.

"Oi! You there. Girl with the guitar!"

It was Murdoc. He was walking to her while 2D waited in line.

Lammy looked at him. "Yeah?"

"May I see the guitar real quick?"

The lamb stared at him, apprehensive. She looked back at Yusei, who shrugged.

"Sure," Lammy said, still unsure. She removed it from her back and handed it to the bassist.

Murdoc stared at it for a long time. Then he used his strummed a couple strings. He then used his fist and beat on the back.

"What kind of guitar is this?" he asked. "It's not plugged in, but I can tell it plays better than most, and it seems to be reinforced."

"That's because Yusei reinforced it. He's my teammate over there."

"The one with the ridiculous haircut?"

Yusei then called out, "Your teammate's got blue hair. I wouldn't judge."

"At least the faceache's head doesn't look like a crab."

"Wow, never heard that one before."

Lammy shook her head. "Just to be clear, that's my boyfriend's haircut you're making fun of."

"And why should I care?"

In response, Lammy raised her guitar. "Because he modified this guitar not only to rock out, but also to serve as a great sledge. Also, he has a ton of monsters under his command, among them a giant, shimmering dragon."

"She's not wrong," Yusei called out again.

Murdoc shook his head. "Fine," he said as he stalked off.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-TDE Daters)**

"**Are all competitors gonna be this rude?" Lammy asked.**

"**Don't worry about it," Yusei said. "He's from a world-famous band, of course he's gonna be rude."**

"**As long as I don't end up like that when MilkCan gets as famous as them."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Murdoc walked back to the sit-out area, Cassie watched as Johnny took his turn playing Mario. "You got this, Dad," she encouraged.

"Can you keep it down?" Jamie asked right next to her. "I'm a little busy here."

He was reading a book. Phineas, who was also sitting next to Jamie, leaned over to look at the cover.

"A Brief History of Time? You actually don't get bored reading that?"

"It's very entertaining to read if you have the right mindset," Jamie told her.

Phineas shrugged. "I think it's fun to read too, but not everyone else does. And personally, I think Stephen Hawking could've added a few more details."

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly enthusiastic about the Race?" Phineas asked, looking at Adam, who was waiting his turn.

"Are you kidding?" Jamie asked. "I didn't even want to come out and do this competition in the first place."

Cassie looked at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Because my teammate's an idiot."

Just then, Murdoc raised his head and chimed in, "Yours too?"

**(Meanwhile…)**

Boomstick walked to the back of the line, cursing under his breath. "Stupid game…should use my shotgun on it..."

It was finally Miles' turn to try the video game. So far, no one had been able to beat the level, though a few came close.

"You can do this, Miles," Laurie cheered.

Miles nodded and started the level. And she was doing pretty well, jumping on the enemies left and right. There were a couple times where she almost died, but she kept going. Miles didn't even take a second to look in her partner's direction. All she focused on was the video game.

Finally, she got Mario to the flagpole and entered the castle, completing the level.

"Yes!" Laurie exclaimed.

She ran over the Miles, and the two high fived. "First place!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Now come on, we need to get to that hotel."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Abyss Delvers)**

"**The Vegans surprised everyone," Riko said. "Pretty sure we all thought they would be an easy first boot."**

"**Don't judge a book by its cover," Reg stated. "Bummer. I really wanted first place."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Laurie and Miles immediately ran for the hotel. Meanwhile, the rest of the teams had shown up and were now standing in line to play the video game.

Well, except for one team that most had forgotten about at this point.

After Adam failed his first shot, it was once again Sam's turn. This time, he managed to finish the level successfully.

"Good job, Sammy," Dean cheered.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**As more teams begin to beat the level, a few teams continue to struggle."**

Indeed, right after the Hunters finished, Seras completed the level, thus allowing her and Alucard to move forward. Right after, the TDE Daters also moved forward, as did more and more teams. However, Johnny was still struggling.

"You can do this," Cassie cheered for her father.

"I have never played Mario in my life," Johnny said.

"Then why did you want to do the challenge?"

"I had always wanted to try Mario out."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Tokyo Tower-Father and Daughter)**

"**I always focused more on acting and kicking butt than video games," Johnny admitted.**

"**Told you I should've been the one to do it," Cassie said. "I'm pretty good at Mario.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They weren't the only ones. Jessie was also struggling with the game.

"How do people play this annoying thing?" Jessie complained, ready to throw the controller.

James was worried. "Would you please calm down?"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"So does anyone know where those two brain sharers went?" Clover asked.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"BEST DAY EVER!" Katie and Sadie cheered as they toured the Tokyo streets.

**(Back to the challenge…)**

Laurie and Miles finally saw the hotel. "There's the Chill Zone!" Laurie exclaimed.

They hurried over to the Carpet of Completion, where Don stood. "How about that?" Don asked. "Didn't think this was possible. You guys are in first place!"

**1st Place: Vegans**

The Vegans cheered.

"And since you made it here first, you get this."

He held up the Skip. "This is good for use until the final four. After that, it's out of play. Use it to skip any one All-In, Either-Or, or Botch or Watch. This can only be used once. Use it wisely."

Don handed it to the girls, who cheered again.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vegans)**

"**We're here to stay this time," Laurie said proudly. "If there's another task that has us eating meat, we have a way out of it."**

"**This can only mean good things for us," Miles stated.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Not too long after Laurie and Miles finished, the Vampires arrived at the Chill Zone.

"So how was having to go through an entire gauntlet of tasks in broad daylight?" Don asked.

"Not my first choice of activities," Alucard said.

"In any rate, not 'bat'. Second place, well done."

**2nd Place: Vampires**

Seras cheered. "Yes!"

"Did you say 'not bat'?" Alucard asked. "You need to work on your puns."

**(At the tower…)**

2D finally finished the level. "Yes!" he cheered.

"It's about time, dullard," Murdoc said, pulling his teammate away from the challenge site.

**(At the hotel…)**

Sam and Dean made it to the Carpet, both looking pleased.

"Not bad, guys," Don said. "You round out the top three."

**3rd Place: Hunters**

Dean jumped up and down. "Yes!"

**(The Race continues…)**

One by one, the teams all manage to reach the Chill Zone and check in.

**4th Place: TDE Daters**

**5th Place: Mages**

**6th Place: Squid Sisters**

**7th Place: Stepbrothers**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Not bad," Phineas said. "I can take seventh."**

"**Especially considering it's a lucky number," Ferb added.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**8th Place: Battle Experts**

**9th Place: Mythbusters**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Mythbusters)**

"**Yes!" Adam cheered. "We're not going home tonight. No elimination for us. This calls for a celebration dance!"**

**He started doing a lame dance. "We're not going home! We're not going home! We're not going home!" At first, Jamie just looked at him, puzzled and annoyed. Then he shrugged his shoulders and started doing the disco point thing.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**As teams finish the game level and reach the Chill Zone, the race for anything-but-last intensifies as our last few teams try and get Mario to the castle."**

"Done!" Alex cheered.

She ran over to Clover. "That wasn't so bad once I figured out how to do it."

"Didn't look that hard," Clover said.

Right after they left, Clank also finished the level.

"Should have been easier for me," he said. "I am like it, after all."

Then Mizore finished.

"Meh," she said.

**(The teams keep completing the leg…)**

**10th Place: Students**

**11th Place: Rock Stars**

**12th Place: Abyss Delvers**

**13th Place: Spies**

**14th Place: Lombax and Robot**

**15th Place: Female Monsters**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**With the fifteenth team checked in, we're coming down to the wire for our final three teams. Two of them are still stuck at the tower, and I totally forgot about the last one. Either way, one of these teams is about to be cut."**

"How did we fall behind this quickly?" Cassie asked.

"Probably my fault," Johnny said.

"Don't worry about it," Cassie said. "Come on, Dad. Be the plumber!"

Meanwhile, James was trying to keep up Jessie's morale.

"He's just a guy trying to save his princess. It can't be that hard to emulate him."

"You're not helping," Jessie said with clenched teeth.

"Then just think what would happen if we win. Not only will the boss be happy with us, but we may finally succeed."

"Succeed? At what?"

"Oh, you know. If we win, Ash will be so afraid of us that he'll give up Pikachu without a fight."

And that was it. Jessie tore through the level like it was nothing. Her desire to finally take that interesting yellow rat was all she needed.

"And that's how it's done!" she exclaimed. "I am the ultimate video game player! I am the Mario master!" She was still screaming when James dragged her away.

Cassie looked at Johnny. "You have to hurry. We're in last place. Just think of Mario as you, and think of Princess Peach as Mom. I mean, they're both blonde. You want to rescue Peach, aka Mom? Then take the controller and go!"

(Author's Note: Just to point out, they had forgotten that there's another team. Actually, is there? Let me check my notes…..okay, there they are. Moving on.)

Johnny nodded. Then he started moving Mario across the level, killing the first Goomba, jumping over enemies and killing others. He didn't seem to breathe the whole time. After what seemed like an eternity, he got Mario onto the flagpole.

"Made it!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's go!"

The two ran off towards the hotel. Thanks to their excellent physical condition (trained fighters, hello), they were easily catching up with Team Rocket. Jessie looked behind her. "Uh oh. Step on it, James!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**I swear, if we come in last, it will be all your fault!" Jessie told James.**

"**Mine? Weren't you the one who played the video game?"**

"**You could've insisted that you do it."**

**James groaned. "I knew I would get blamed for this."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Go, go, go!" Cassie yelled.

Both teams ran as fast as they could, both scared of knowing what could happen. They were the last two. They had to be the last two. And neither wanted to go home yet. So it was now or never.

Then, in the last twenty feet before the Carpet, Johnny and Cassie overtook Team Rocket and practically stumbled into the Chill Zone, Jessie and James close behind.

"I actually thought you two would do better in this leg," Don told Father and Daughter.

"We know," Cassie said, panting.

"Well, you guys placed...sixteenth!"

**16th Place: Father and Daughter**

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked.

"What?!" Jessie and James exclaimed.

Then Don turned to Team Rocket. "Cutting it kinda close today, but seventeenth! You're still in the Race!"

**17th Place: Team Rocket**

"I thought there were no other teams," James said.

Don grinned. "Trust me, we forgot about the other team too, until the producers reminded me."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Team Rocket)**

"**There will be plenty of time in this competition to make up for this," Jessie claimed. "This first leg was just a fluke, filled with ridiculous challenges that no one should have to do. But we'll be stronger than ever."**

"**We'll win this Race, and then prove just how powerful we are," James added. "You can be sure of that."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Katie and Sadie walked out of a boutique, once again laden with a bunch of shopping bags.

"So where to next?" Katie asked. "There's a shop down the street we haven't gone to yet."

"Oh my gosh, that's the same one I was thinking of."

"EEEEEE!"

"EEEEEE!"

As they walked, they noticed a limo heading their way, stopping right beside them. The window opened to reveal Don.

"Oh hey Don," Sadie said. "Katie and I have had the most exciting day ever. We bought this dress, and then that coat, these shoes that look chic…"

"Sorry, can't stay and chat," Don said. "I have to get ready for the next leg of the Ridonculous Race. Have to make sure it's something the _competitors_ can do without getting hurt."

It took a few seconds for the BFFFL's to understand. Then their eyes widened in understanding.

"We got eliminated, didn't we?" Katie asked.

Don nodded. "I guess you probably should've focused on the Race and not every shop in Tokyo. Just saying."

The girls stood there, silent, drinking in what had happened.

"Well, good luck with that," Don said as he closed the window and the limo drove off.

Katie and Sadie watched the limo drive around the corner and out of sight, their faces expressionless. Then they turned to look at each other.

"WORTH IT!" they both exclaimed with pure delight.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Elimination Interview-BFFFL's)**

"**So we spent the day shopping around Tokyo when we could've been trying to win a million dollars," Sadie said. "We were in TOKYO, people."**

**Katie agreed. "Exactly. Who wouldn't pass up this opportunity if they could? Personally, I would choose the shopping again if I had the choice."**

"**We weren't competing for the money anyway," Sadie explained. "All we wanted was a trip around the world full of excitement and adventure."**

"**A trip around the world with my BFFFL," Katie added.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Katie and Sadie were walking down the Tokyo sidewalk, bags in hand.

"So I'm thinking of wearing that green dress tomorrow," Sadie said.

"You gonna wear the black shoes with it?" Katie asked.

"Of course. You know, I'm glad I got to spend today shopping with my BFFFL rather than trying to win a million dollars."

"Aww. So am I, Sadie."

"Best Female Friends For Life!"

"Best Female Friends For Life"

"EEEEEE!"

"EEEEEE!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I kinda wanna go to Tokyo now. The more I wrote this chapter, the more fun the city sounds.**

**Admittedly, the Spies might've seemed the better fit as a female team that got eliminated because they were distracted over shopping (*ahem* Clover). But Katie and Sadie were a pretty good fit for this as well. And I really didn't have anything planned for the BFFFL's compared to the Spies anyway. So there you go.**

**I based the Mt. Fuji part of the leg off one of the Roadblocks from the latest season of The Amazing Race, which also took place in Tokyo. While I had considered possibly adding the chocolate shoes into the equation, I eventually decided to give the first group of Botchers a simple video game level. I have actually never played the original Super Mario, but I thought it would be a good fit.**

**Speaking of the Botchers, here is a list of who did the Botch or Watch, since I didn't show every team's choice of Botcher:**

**Vegans: Miles**

**Hunters: Sam**

**Vampires: Seras**

**TDE Daters: Lammy**

**Mages: Lucy**

**Squid Sisters: Marie**

**Stepbrothers: Ferb**

**Battle Experts: Boomstick**

**Mythbusters: Adam**

**Students: Mako**

**Rock Stars: 2D**

**Abyss Delvers: Reg**

**Spies: Alex**

**Lombax and Robot: Clank**

**Female Monsters: Mizore**

**Father and Daughter: Johnny**

**Team Rocket: Jessie**

**BFFFL's: N/A**

**And there you go. Remember the opposite member will do the next Botch or Watch.**

**Laurie and Miles proved they came back swinging, placing first and earning the coveted Skip, an advantage that could save their lives in the game, or at least keep them from eating meat. They are proving that they will not let their previous performance get in the way of this one.**

**Sam and Seras had a few chats, much to the annoyance of their partners. Kinda makes you wonder how things going forward will go for the Vampires and Hunters. Just to point out, their professions should make both teams mortal enemies.**

**And there were a ton of other moments, from Murdoc trying to get first-class to Riko and Reg attempting to form an alliance. Fun times.**

**Just a quick reminder: now that this story has been updated, don't expect another chapter until Total Drama Everything 3 has been updated.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, here's a preview. Everyone is headed for Vienna, Austria. The teams end up doing a ton of stuff such as testing their knowledge of Viennese composers, training horses to dance, and scarfing down pie. Many teams end up losing a lot. Some lose their lunch. Others lose their dignity. One team loses both. But which team will end up suffering the one loss that truly matters: their chance at the million?**

**You'll have to find out when it comes out. Until then, remember to read and review, fave and follow, give me ideas for locations and challenges, all that.**

**With that, I shall see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	3. Staining Mozart's Streets with Pie!

**Vienna is a city known for a number of things: Mozart, Lipizzaner horses, amazing art and museums, its huge cemeteries, a ton of cafés, beautiful palaces, the list goes on and on.**

**What do we do about it? Humiliate a bunch of duos trying to race around the world.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Don's recap: "Last time on The Ridonculous Race, our eighteen teams got their Tokyo on as they climbed Mt. Fuji. Well, not the actual mountain, but you get the idea. Then they all channeled their inner video gamer with some good ol' fashioned Mario. Sam and Seras bonded, Murdoc's rudeness flourished, and I received the shock of a lifetime when the Vegans arrived at the Chill Zone first. However, I was not at all shocked when the BFFFL's never even arrived and their time in the Race was cut short. One team down, and seventeen to go. This is The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem!" *teeth flash*

***theme song***

Don was standing in front of Tokyo Prince Hotel. "Welcome back to The Ridonculous Race: Multiverse Mayhem. Yesterday's Chill Zone is today's Starting Point, as will be the case for all legs. Teams will depart in the order they arrived, meaning the first team off will be the Vegans. Seriously, these ladies. I still can't believe it."

A Don Box now stood where the Carpet of Completion used to be. Laurie and Miles ran to it, and Laurie hit the button. She picked up the Tip and read it.

"Looks like we're going to Austria!" she exclaimed.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Austria, a beacon of European culture. Home to unique cuisines, legendary composers, and super-buff 80's action heroes. Teams will take taxis to the airport and fly to Vienna. Once there, they must make their way to the Haus der Musik museum, where they will find their next Tip."**

**(Back to the competitors…)**

"I wonder what kind of stance Austria takes when it comes to climate change," Laurie wondered. "Must be high, as the city is known for its high quality of life."

"Oh, I hope they're making efforts to provide better air quality in the world," Miles added.

They walked over to the sidewalk in front of Tokyo Prince to hail a cab. Within a minute, they were able to flag down a cab heading down the road. The Vegans were climbing into the cab just as the Vampires started trying to flag one down for themselves.

Within minutes, even more teams had received their Tip. Pretty much all of them set off as soon as possible, though a few took a moment to get excited.

"We've never been to Austria before!" Callie exclaimed, clearly ecstatic.

"Technically, we haven't been anywhere in this dimension," Marie pointed out. "Good try though. Now come on, we still have to hail a cab."

Callie wasn't the only one. Boomstick was about ready to fly to the moon when he and Wiz read the Tip.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Battle Experts)**

"**When it comes to all kinds of alcoholic beverages," Boomstick explained, "the stuff made in Austria just can't be beat."**

"**That's what you're excited for?" Wiz asked. "Not the scientific and cultural innovations that have risen from Austria throughout history?"**

"**Pretty much. Hey, you would feel the same if you ever tried a Gösser. That stuff is pure poetry."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The last duo to claim their Tip was Team Rocket.

"Let's hurry up and read this thing," Jessie said, impatiently. "The sooner we get out of her, the better chance we can dig ourselves out of last place. I am NOT finishing another Leg at the back of the pack."

"I hope not," James muttered. "Anything to get peace and quiet."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Jessie."

**(Don's narration…)**

"**With that, every single team is on their way to the airport, bound for Vienna. And some are less annoyed than others."**

"Can you give me a good reason as to why you bought an entire bag full of anime merchandise?" Alucard asked. Their taxi was almost neck and neck with the Vegans.

"Have you seen some of the stuff that the store sold, Master?" Seras asked, holding up a plush Pikachu doll. "I couldn't resist. And I know you can't either. Just look at how adorable this little guy is."

That gesture almost led to the Pikachu doll's demise. "Get that thing out of my face." Rather than face the No-Life King's wrath, Seras put the doll back.

Fifty feet behind them in the nearest taxi, Sam and Dean were trying their luck with the cab driver regarding the radio.

"What's wrong with classical music, huh?" Sam asked.

"Pretty sure this isn't the time for violins," Dean said. "This is a time for electric guitars. Come on, dude. We're in a race! See if you can pass these guys."

The driver was happy to oblige, as he got the taxi to pass both the Vegans and Vampires.

**(Later…)**

In no time, the first few teams arrived at the airport. The Hunters saw the counter and practically toppled over each other until they fell in a heap in front of the steward behind the desk.

"Are you two okay?" the steward asked.

Dean nodded. "We're good. Two for Vienna, please."

Just then, the doors opened once again, and Seras rushed in and hurried to the counter. "Master, there's only one team here already. We made it-WOAH!"

THUD

In her hurry to get in line, Seras had tripped over the still floor-bound Sam and Dean, and she collapsed right on top of Sam, spilling her anime merchandise everywhere. Alucard facepalmed and shook his head, while his protégé and Sam looked at each other.

"Sorry," Seras said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. Uh, you can get off me now."

Seras stood up. "Oh right." All through this, Dean had difficulty trying to laugh, while Alucard seemed more annoyed than anything.

A few seconds later, the Vegans, TDE Daters, Mages (with Natsu already green), Squid Sisters, and Stepbrothers all reached the airport.

"Yes, we made it!" Callie exclaimed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Airport-Squid Sisters)**

"**I think the ride here was only a few steps away from becoming a high speed chase," Callie said. "I would've been cool with that."**

"**Really?" Marie asked her cousin. "Car chases can kill people."**

"**Okay, fair point."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, a number of teams were still on the road. The Mythbusters were having a discussion over the map.

"I knew we should've taken that shortcut," Adam moped.

"And I told you, we don't need it," Jamie reminded him. "We're still ahead of some of the teams, so we should be good."

"Okay, but explain how there are TWO flights to get to Vienna. You want the one that leaves sooner, or the one that leaves later?"

Just then, one of the taxis zoomed past and almost crashed into them. The guys almost jumped out of their seats before looking out the window.

"See?" Adam asked. "Those guys get it."

**(Meanwhile…)**

"I'll give you an even bigger tip if you pass the next taxi," Jessie told the cab driver. Smiling, the driver floored it and dashed right past the next few cars.

"Are those guys insane?" Ryuko asked, looking out the window to the car that had just rushed past.

Jessie said proudly, "That's already five taxis we've passed. We're not starting another leg at the bottom! Pedal to the medal!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" James exclaimed.

Jessie's determination paid off, as she and James made it to the airport just in time to get on the first flight. As they scurried in line, the female Team Rocket smiled.

"That was satisfying," she said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Pretty sure you almost killed some of the other teams," James told his partner.**

"**I'll feel bad about it for about an hour or so," Jessie told him. "But I'm here to win this by any means necessary. That's what the boss wants, isn't it?"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Whoever that team was, they must really not want to come in last," Clank said, looking out the window. "Also, I am impressed with how the Earthlings are able to get around without having to fly."

Ratchet nodded. "I wish I had my ship though."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**This is actually our first time on Earth," Ratchet admitted. "We're not even from the same galaxy."**

"**Seeing the Earthlings and their way of life is a fascinating sight," Clank mused. "Most planets see Earth as far below them in terms of evolution, and yet the people here adapt well whenever such a new change comes along."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Nine teams (Spies, Abyss Delvers, Father and Daughter, Battle Experts, Rock Stars, Lombax and Robot, Female Monsters, Students, and Mythbusters) must wait for an hour and a half at Tokyo Airport to get on Flight #2. But for the other eight teams (Hunters, Vegans, Vampires, TDE Daters, Mages, Stepbrothers, Squid Sisters, and Team Rocket), they can worry a bit less on their standing in the Race, and more on their team dynamic. Whatever that means."**

"I understand how you're excited to be doing this competition, but you and I both know why we're here," Alucard reminded his teammate as they waited on the plane. "Sir Integra is expecting us both to bring pride to herself and Hellsing. She's especially looking at me, as I am her sworn servant, same as you were after I turned you. If you humiliate yourself in any way, this reflects badly off me as well. I advise you to remember that."

"Of course, but what if there's a challenge neither of us are willing to do?"

"Police Girl, we're vampires. We're prepared for anything."

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

Seras looked around. "What was that?"

"If I had to guess…"

The duo turned to look behind their seats and, much to their amusement, saw the Mages three rows away. Even Alucard smiled at the sight of Natsu, looking green, trying to scramble out of his seat.

"Natsu, please calm down," Lucy pleaded. "We'll be there before you know it."

"Already that seems an eternity away. Is this show trying to kill me or something?"

"We don't have a choice, so please calm down!"

The commotion coming from the Mages had alerted every other team on the plane. "Dude, are you okay?" Lammy asked.

"Do I look okay?" Natsu moaned. "What's wrong with walking, huh? That's how everyone used to travel anyway."

"Alright, you can walk from Tokyo to Vienna," Alucard told the fire mage. "See you next summer."

"Very funny."

Turning back around, the Vampires sat back down, Alucard thoroughly amused by the sight.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Airplane-Vampires)**

"**I actually feel bad for him," Seras said. "Traveling must be torture if you get motion sickness."**

**Alucard scoffed. "I don't feel bad. He knew what was in store. A race around the world means traveling in a wide range of moving vehicles. He knew that all along, so he might as well learn to accept it. Otherwise, he and his teammate will never make it far."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Airplane-Mages)**

**Natsu was hanging his head over a bucket. "I knew I should've gotten Gray or Erza to do this instead of me."**

**Lucy was patting his back. "For what it's worth, I wouldn't have wanted to do this with a different partner."**

"**Thanks, Lucy."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I just hope he doesn't barf on me," Jessie said.

"Please barf on her," Marie whispered. "She gets on my last nerves."

"So glad I'm not the only one," Sam added.

Dean, however, was busy tapping his foot. "PleaseletthisflightbeoverPleaseletthisflightbeoverPleaseletthisflightbeoverPleaseletthisflightbe over."

"What's up with him?" Marie asked.

"He's afraid of flying," Sam replied. "Don't ask."

"It seems you're not alone, fire mage," Alucard said.

"This from the guy who's supposed to hate flying with a passion," Laurie pointed out. "At least according to the legends about vampires."

"I never said I liked being on here. But I won't openly complain about it either."

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Flight #1 has landed in Vienna, and the race is on as the first group of teams hurry to the Haus der Musik."**

The teams all rushed to get into the taxis. "Haus der Musik, please," the teams all told the cab drivers. Within moments, they were off.

A few minutes later, the first team to arrive were the Stepbrothers, followed right after by the Squid Sisters. The Don Box was right next to the front door.

"There we go," Phineas said as he hit the button and grabbed the Tip. Ferb leaned in as they read it.

"It's an All-In: Racing in C-Minor," Phineas said.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Anyone and their mother knows that Austria has a history steeped in music, most of it coming from right here in Vienna. Using a very plain map of the museum, teams must search for four exhibits, each representing a different Austrian composer, then listen to the audio excerpt of their music. The catch is they won't know which piece belongs to what musician. They will be provided a short list of four composers as their options.**

"**The goal is to find each exhibit, listen to the excerpt, and guess which composer matches. Once the teams think they have it right, they must bring it to this kind local judge (he looks somewhat like Arnold Schwarzenegger). If they get it right, the judge will give them their next Tip. Get it wrong, and they must keep studying the excerpts until they get it right."**

The Stepbrothers and Squid Sisters walked into the building. "May we have the map and answer list?" Phineas asked the judge, who handed the sets to both teams. The list of possible answers read as such:

**Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart**

**Gustav Mahler**

**Johanna Dodorer**

**Alban Berg**

"Easy enough," Phineas said as he and Ferb ran up the stairs. The rest of the first group of teams had shown up by this point.

Seeing the directions on the Tip as well as the aid provided by the map and answer list, Alucard smiled once again. "There doesn't seem to be a problem with this task, Seras," he told his partner, brimming with confidence. "We could do this blindfolded."

The teams began searching through the museum. Marie was listening to a piece on the second floor, thinking about what it could possibly be. On the first floor, Ferb was writing down an answer on a sheet of paper. James seemingly enjoyed the music on the piece he and Jessie were focusing on for a few minutes. Lammy passed the headphones over to Yusei so he could listen. Alucard took off the headphones on the current station as he and Seras moved to the next one. Lucy was tapping her fingers as she listened. Sam almost had to be dragged by Dean. Lastly, Miles nodded to the sound.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**I've just received word that Flight #2 has touched down at Vienna Airport. The remaining nine teams make haste for the Haus der Musik, while the teams from Flight #1 continue to listen carefully and decide which excerpt belongs to which composer."**

Seras took off the headphones. "Not sure. I never listened to a lot of music like this."

She handed Alucard the headphones. After ten seconds, he nodded. "I have it. This one's Berg."

"This means #1 is Dodorer, #2 is Mozart, this one is Berg, and #4 has to be Mahler. Master, we have them all!"

"Was there ever a doubt? I listen to quite the selection of Classical and Romantic music in my spare time. I even met Mozart once."

"That's a story I must hear."

"Another time."

They headed back downstairs and handed their answers to the judge. He looked them over and nodded. Then he gave them a thumbs up and handed them their next Tip.

"So where are we going next?" Seras asked.

"_Travel on foot to the Spanish Riding School and find the next Don Box,"_ Alucard read from the Tip.

"Never heard of it," Seras shrugged.

"They train a fine breed of horses there. Another task that won't prove challenging."

As they set off, the teams from Flight #2 were starting to arrive at the museum, while the rest of the Flight #1 teams were beginning to finish.

"I told you the other one was Berg," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I get it," Natsu told her as they handed their answers to the judge..

Before long, every team was at the museum (except the Vampires, already on their way to the Riding School).

"So do you have any idea who the people listed here are?" Ratchet asked Clank, handing him the list of composers. The robot shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't," Clank replied. "It seems we are not as well-versed in Earth culture as we thought."

"Looks like it's time for the old fallback. Random guessing."

Just a few feet away, Adam was tapping his foot. "Pretty sure someone like you doesn't need to hear the entire excerpt before they can guess who it belongs to."

"Alright, you try and blindly rush through the challenge," Jamie said. "Let's see how you do with Classical pieces you might not have even heard of."

Downstairs, Sam and Dean handed in their answers to the judge, who gave them the thumbs up and handed them their Tip.

"Score one for the Winchesters," Dean said. As he and Sam were heading out of the building, Clover was backing away from one of the four challenge exhibits and ended up bumping into Sam. Both turned around.

However, once Clover registered who it was that she bumped into, hearts immediately appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it," Sam added.

"Just trying to figure this one out," Clover stated, pointing at the exhibit. "I'm not a Classical girl myself, just saying. Heh."

Sam nodded. "Well, that one's Dodorer. Simple enough."

"Okay, thanks."

She kept staring at Sam, who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, well Dean and I are gonna go."

"Right. Good luck in the Race."

"You two."

Clover was still as a statue long after Sam and Dean had left.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Haus der Musik-Spies)**

"**I knew it!" Clover exclaimed. "There ARE some cute guys in this thing. I haven't really gotten a good look at those two brothers, but now that I have, they're hunks! Especially Sam."**

""**Fine, but I call dibs on Dean," Alex said. "Also, if you two get together, you'll be friends with TWO Sam's at once. Isn't that cool?"**

**Clover shrugged. "At least she already has that other spy for a boyfriend. I won't have to fight her for this one."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Stepbrothers, Spies, Team Rocket, Vegans, and Students were all shown finishing the task.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**As more teams finish the music challenge, the Vampires are the first to arrive at the Spanish Riding School."**

The Don Box was right next to the archway leading to the facility's Riding Hall. Seras grabbed the Tip and read it.

"Another All-In: Horseplay."

**(Don's narration….)**

"**The Spanish Riding School is famous for the training of Lipizzaner horses for special shows around the world. For this challenge, teams will borrow two horses, one for each partner, and then be taught a beginner level **_**pas de deux**_** routine by two riders of the school. The routine consists of a lap around the Riding Hall, a short slalom, and three 360 degree turns. The teams must then perform the routine in the exact same way. Mess up on any part of the routine, and they must begin the whole routine again.**

"**After the teams have completed the routine flawlessly, they must travel, on foot, to the Volksgarten Pavillon, where the next Don Box awaits."**

One of the riders at the school brought in two horses for Alucard and Seras (Alucard's horse was pretty big due to the vampire's impressive height). Seras walked over to her horse and started petting it.

"Hello there," she said. "Ready to help us win this challenge?"

After climbing on their horses, the Vampires watched their two teachers perform the routine. True to the Tip, first up was a simple lap around the hall. Then came a slalom where they snaked around a row of poles. Finally, they performed three 360 degree turns.

"Not an issue," Alucard said. Then he and Seras started talking with the teachers on how to perform the maneuvers.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"That wasn't so bad," Cassie said as she and Johnny finished the Racing in C-Minor task. "Since when did you know about this kind of music?"

"What do you think your mom always gets me to listen to?"

"That's fair."

Right after they finished, the Mythbusters also finished and turned in their answers.

"Would've finished sooner if we hadn't spent five minutes at each station," Adam complained. "All these other teams are getting done in half the time we did."

"You'll thank me later," Jamie retorted.

"Ugh." The exasperation was real.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Mythbusters)**

"**You do know we're in a race for a million dollars, right?" Adam asked.**

"**And you do know you get on my last nerves, right?" Jamie responded.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As for Ratchet and Clank, they were still stuck.

"Are you kidding me?" Ratchet asked after the judge gave them a thumbs-down. "That's the third time we've come to you. Can you at least give us a hint?"

The judge shook his head.

"Back to the drawing board, I suppose," said Clank.

**(Back at the Riding School…)**

Sam and Dean watched as the instructors showed them the routine. At the same time, Seras and Alucard had just finished practicing.

"Looks like we can do the routine for real now," Seras told her master.

"Remember to keep in sync with me. Any misstep will doom us both."

First was the lap. Seras rode clockwise, Alucard rode counter-clockwise, both making the exact movements as though there was a mirror in the middle of the hall. The slalom came next, which they both completed easily. Finally, the 360 degree turns. The team passed with flying colors. Both looked at their instructor, who gave them a thumbs-up.

"Yes!" Seras cheered.

"Now what did I tell you?" Alucard asked. "There is nothing in this competition we can't possibly excel at."

"There are a lot of challenges ahead, Master," Seras reminded him. "I don't know if we can see this competition as easy for us."

"If you really believe that, then there's still much you don't understand about being a vampire. Now let's go, Police Girl."

They got off their horses and left the building. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had begun practicing the routine themselves (just like Alucard, Sam also needed a larger horse). Sam took a second to look at Seras as she left.

"Don't be shy," Dean told his horse. "But if you screw this up for us, it's off to the glue factory."

"You threaten the horse with that, he'll be too scared to move forward," Sam said.

"You do know he probably can't understand what I said."

"I do. So why did you try to talk to it in the first place?"

Dean had no response to that except, "Shut up. Let's just get this done."

**(Meanwhile…)**

Ratchet and Clank turned in their answers to the judge. After looking them over for several seconds, he gave a thumbs-up.

"Finally!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I thought we would never figure it out."

Now they had to move, for Ratchet and Clank were the very last team to finish Racing in C-Minor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Lombax and Robot)**

"**Maybe we should've studied up a little more on Earth culture," Clank admitted. "It would have done us some good."**

"**I hope the next task is more our speed," Ratchet added.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Sam," Clover asked. "How does this look?" She got her horse to do one 360 degree turn.

"Uh, good," Sam replied, having no idea what else to say.

"Well, aren't you popular with the ladies," Dean teased.

"Very funny." They both got in position to do the routine for real.

Meanwhile, Lucy seemed to be doing well with her horse. She and Natsu were practicing the slalom, which they seemed to do well at.

"This isn't so bad," Lucy said, stroking her horse's mane gently. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" She looked over to her partner. "Hey Natsu, how are you doing over there?"

"I WANNA DIE!"

That was all the answer Lucy needed. Natsu seemed to be in his own personal hell.

"Why does this thing have to have legs?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable. In fact, he was barely staying on the horse. "Why does this thing have to move?" Some of the other teams started laughing.

"Okay, for once, I'm glad I'm here and not the bar," Boomstick said in between laughs.

"Please ignore my teammate," Wiz advised. "He's dumb."

Murdoc was still laughing. "This is just priceless," he said, holding his sides.

"For once, I agree," 2D said, laughing so hard he was also crying.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone get motion sickness riding on a horse," Phineas added.

"Probably has excellent senses," Ferb suggested.

"Somebody kill me," Natsu groaned.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Spanish Riding School-Mages (Natsu))**

**Natsu was still on the horse, but laying on his stomach at this point.**

"**This is torture," he groaned. "I hoped I would only have to deal with my motion sickness going from task to task, but DURING a task? My tummy will never be the same after this competition."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Got it!" Dean cheered. He and Sam had just finished the routine, which was judged successful.

They got off their horses and hurried to the exit. "Off to the Volksgarten!" Dean exclaimed.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Once again, the Vampires were the first to arrive at the task, this one being at the Volksgarten Pavillon. "Let's see what we're up against now," Seras said as they ran to the Don Box.

Alucard hit the button and took out the Tip that popped up. Then he and Seras read it.

"Uh oh," Seras said.

"A Botch or Watch: Easy as Pie," Alucard said, now aggravated.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Just like music and fancy horses, Austria is known for its cuisine. Whoever did NOT play the video game in Tokyo must feast themselves on five Bavarian Cream cherry pies. Only the Botcher will be allowed to eat said pies, and all five must be finished in order to complete the task.**

"**Once all five pies are completed, it's a footrace to the Chill Zone, a short distance away at Rathaus Park. The last team to stand on the Carpet of Completion COULD be going home."**

Alucard, clearly upset, hung his head and let the Tip fall out of his hand. Since Seras had played the video game, that made Alucard the Botcher by default. There was just one small problem.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vampires)**

"**Perhaps I need to remind the producers of this show that I am a vampire," Alucard explained. "I have not eaten human food in over five hundred years. And now you want me to eat cherry pie instead of blood? You're expecting a lot out of me."**

"**I don't think either of us saw this task coming," Seras admitted. "My master can do it, surely. But he won't be fast. And he won't enjoy it."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Author's Note: As a refresher, here's everyone that has to eat the pie: Alucard, Laurie, Cassie, Ratchet, Natsu, Ryuko, Murdoc, James, Jamie, Dean, Callie, Yusei, Riko, Clover, Kurumu, and Phineas, and Wiz.)

The five pies were brought to the table where Alucard was sitting. He looked at the pastries, already disgusted and fearing for his unlife.

"It's just pie, Master," Seras stated. "It's eaten all the time. And if a human can do it, you certainly can."

Knowing there was only one way forward with the task, Alucard picked up the fork and took one small bite. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not spit it right back up.

"Humans eat this swill?"

"They probably feel the same way about us drinking blood."

"They just don't know what's good for them. Blood keeps them alive, after all."

**(Back at the Riding School…)**

"And that's the third time already."

Clank lay flat on his back, having fallen off his horse. The Riding School had been unable to find a horse small enough for the smallest competitor.

"I wonder how the horse feels through all this," Ratchet said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Spanish Riding School-Lombax and Robot)**

"**This leg is clearly not going well for us," Clank admitted. "We know nothing about the music on this planet, and I'm too small to ride a horse as well as I could."**

"**I hope the other teams can do worse at the horses than us," Ratchet said.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Done," Alex said. She and Clover got off their horses and left. A few minutes later, Adam and Jamie were also done. One by one, more teams finished the horse challenge and were on their way to the Volksgarten.

What they saw when they got there was quite hilarious: the most powerful vampire of his world struggling to eat cherry pie.

"That's as far as you've gotten?" Adam asked, looking down at Alucard's pies; he had only managed a few bites so far. "Yikes."

"Keep talking, and my next meal will be you," Alucard hissed.

The teams got their Travel Tips and the Botchers began to dive into their pie. After a few minutes, Sam and Dean showed up, both panting heavily.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Hunters)**

"**It tooks us a bit longer than necessary to find the Volksgarten," Dean said.**

"**How the heck did we even get lost in the first place?" Sam asked. "The Volksgarten is literally a jog away from the Riding School."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Suddenly, Dean's nose pointed up. He started sniffing. "Wait, is that pie?"

"Well, the teams around us are eating it, so yeah," Sam said.

Dean then hurried to the Don Box and grabbed the Tip. Once he finished reading, he dropped it and a huge smile formed across his face.

"YES! YES! YES! PIE!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Volksgarten Pavillon-Hunters (Sam))**

"**The love affair between my brother and pie continues," Sam said. "I don't know what it is about pie that Dean loves about it, but stick one in front of his face and he won't focus on anything else."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Could be worse," Clover said, taking another bite from her pie. "The pies are heavy, but I can manage. All the running I've had to do already will make up for it anyway." (Stereotypical teenager, everybody.)

"Go Clover!" Alex cheered.

Callie was enjoying herself. "You should really try this stuff," she said, shoving another fistful of pie in her mouth; most of the teams weren't even using forks. "It's pretty good."

"As much as I would like to, I'm not allowed to help," Marie said matter-of-factly. "So instead of telling me I should try it, maybe focus on eating the pie yourself? That would be great."

As for the Vampires, Alucard was still struggling while Seras tried to coach him through.

"You can do it, Master. Be the pie!"

"At this point, anyone who wishes to be pie should be evaluated."

As mentioned before, most of the Botchers weren't using forks. The only two who were using forks were Alucard and Jamie. Speaking of Jamie…

"You can't be serious right now," Adam said.

Unlike most everyone else, Jamie wasn't shoving pie down his throat. In fact, he was eating a normal-sized forkful at a time, then taking seemingly a long time to enjoy said forkful before moving on to the next. Sometimes, he would take the time to actually wipe his mouth/mustache. Adam watched, tapping his foot.

"You do realize we're competing to win a million dollars, right?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"Okay, just making sure."

Silence.

"The rest of the teams must really want that money," Adam said after several seconds. "Why else would they be going as fast as they can?"

"So I've noticed," Jamie responded.

More silence.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. Hurry up and eat the pie!"

At this, Jamie put the fork down and looked at Adam. "Race or not, I'm not going to shove pie down my throat like a slob. I'm better than that. Besides, all these other teams don't realize that going as fast as possible will hurt them. Give them time, and they'll all puke up their guts while I slide by and finish, and then we win the leg. It's foolproof."

Before Adam could retort, everyone stopped to hear what sounded like a pig/human hybrid eating as though it would never eat again.

Everyone at the Pavillon turned and saw Dean gobbling one pie after another, only taking around five seconds per pie. The speed and ferocity were so fierce that a dust cloud had formed. Then all went silent, and when the dust cleared, Dean was patting his belly, with five squeaky clean pie pans stacked next to him.

"That was good," Dean said. He gave a loud burp, and then stood up. "Let's go, Sammy. The Chill Zone waits for no one."

Sam, looking equal-parts grossed out and impressed, followed his brother out of the Pavillon and down the street. Everyone else sat there, stunned.

"You were saying?" Adam asked his teammate, breaking the silence.

"Well, we won't come in last, at least."

**(Don's narration…)**

"**While the Mythbusters bicker, the Hunters soar, and Alucard comes ever closer to losing his lunch, only two teams remain at the Riding School. I really shouldn't make fun of them, but come on."**

Natsu and Lucy were having a shot at the full horse routine. They managed to get the lap down well enough, but during the slalom, Natsu got hit with another wave of nausea, robbing him of his concentration and causing his horse to stumble. The teacher shook her head.

"We need to get it together," Lucy pleaded. "If we don't get this right, it could very easily be us going home."

"I know," Natsu groaned. "I just wish I was being carried by Happy instead of a horse."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Riding School-Mages (Natsu))**

"**I know I have to be strong, for Lucy's sake as well as my own," Natsu said. "I just wish today could be over."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The other team stuck on the challenge was the Lombax and Robot. Clank was still having difficulty controlling the horse, and not even Ratchet's encouragement was helping.

"This is what I get for being short," Clank sighed.

"We just have to keep trying," Ratchet said. "It has to be possible, for everyone, otherwise they wouldn't have set the task for everyone.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"They had to have deliberately chosen this task just to get us out," Alucard said, still having hardly made a dent in his pies.

"That sounds a little unfair," Seras told her master.

"You know it's true. This competition wasn't engineered for people like us."

"Said the person who went into this competition thinking it would be an easy sweep."

Even Alucard didn't have anything to say about that. So he just went back to fighting every bite of pie he took.

The other teams, while they didn't eat with the same gusto as Dean did, seemed to be doing well. At least, except Jamie.

"You don't have a say in the matter," Jamie reminded his partner. "I'm the Botcher. I decide how fast or slow I eat."

"Oh? Then where is the barf you promised from the other teams?"

"It's coming. Be patient."

Wiz was keeping a measured pace, not scarfing excessively like Dean but still doing better than Jamie and Alucard.

"I feel like this one was tailor-made for you," Wiz told Boomstick in between bites.

"Probably. Yeah, we're not losing, but we might've won by now if it were my turn."

Then Wiz noticed something in Boomstick's hand. "Hey, I said no Gösser until we finished the leg."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. This stuff is the best. I do hope we get to go to Germany soon, though. That place is the Beer Capital of the world."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

Just then, they heard a ring coming from one of the tables near the end. James held up his last pie pan up into the air.

"Done." He and Jessie ran off.

"Uh oh," Mako said. "We have to move it. Come on, Ryuko. Show that pie who's boss!"

Ryuko nodded, her mouth too full to speak.

Even Laurie began to pick up the pace (the Vegans had been assured that Laurie's pies were 100% vegan). She began shoveling more and more pie into her mouth.

"Who's not getting eliminated early this time?" Miles asked.

"Us."

"That's right. The only things standing between us and taking care of Mother Earth right now are these pies. Now eat like a champion!"

"I wonder if this is how people in those eating contests feel," Yusei said, pausing for a second to take a breather.

"Are you kidding?" Lammy asked. "There's people out there who can eat five pies in just a couple minutes."

Reg looked around. "I never thought humans had the capacity to consume such large amounts of food."

"They can when a sackload of cash is on the line," Riko pointed out, having to swallow in order to speak.

Then Callie raised up her fifth pie pan. "Yes!"

"Not bad," Marie said. They both ran off to the Chill Zone.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Don was waiting at the Chill Zone, checking his watch. Then he heard footsteps get steadily louder. He turned to see the Hunters running towards him, finally taking a stop in front of him on the Carpet of Completion.

"Dean, you need to give me some pointers on how to eat pie like that," Don said.

"Takes a lot of practice," Dean stated.

"Probably does. But I digress. First place!"

**1st Place: Hunters**

"Booyah!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about," Sam said. They high fived.

**(Don's narration…)**

"**With the race to first place done and dusted, it has now become a race for anything but last."**

"So how many attempts does that make?" Ratchet asked.

"By my count, thirty-two," Clank replied. "The situation is starting to get very dire for us both."

"Better than being Natsu right now," Ratchet added.

Indeed, Natsu was still very much green-gilled.

"I don't ever want to ride a horse again," Natsu complained.

"At this point, neither do I," Lucy added.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Done," Wiz announced.

Cassie put her fifth pan down. "Same here."

"Yep," Ryuko said. The Botchers and their partners left the Pavillon.

**(At the Chill Zone…)**

Jessie and James were so enthusiastic to get onto the carpet that they practically stumbled on it.

"Didn't want to come in last?" Don asked.

"Pretty much," James replied.

"Well, you succeeded. Second place!"

**2nd Place: Team Rocket**

"I'll take it," James said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Team Rocket)**

"**I will not settle for second place in anything," Jessie said. "We shall get first place. Won't be long."**

"**You sure are taking the boss's orders seriously," James told her.**

"**Why would I not?"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Callie and Marie reached the Chill Zone just a minute after Jessie and James.

"Third place!"

**3rd Place: Squid Sisters**

"That was fun," Callie said. "I hope I get to have more of it."

Marie facepalmed.

After that, a few more teams arrived, Don checking them off one by one.

**4th Place: Father and Daughter**

**5th Place: Battle Experts**

**6th Place: Students**

**7th Place: Spies**

**(At the Pavillon…)**

Soon, it became apparent that the Vampires were edging closer and closer to the bottom, especially after the Vegans, Rock Stars, and TDE Daters finished.

"I had actually forgotten what it was like to gag," Alucard admitted. "Now that I remember, it's not a pleasant sensation."

"You can do this," Seras encouraged. "We're vampires. We chose to be this way because we didn't want to give up."

"Pretty sure that was just you. I chose to be this way because I was a coward."

A few tables away, Phineas finished all five pies. "Yes! Let's go, Ferb."

Shortly after, Kurumu finished her last pie. "Done."

**(At the Chill Zone…)**

Another group of teams arrived.

**8th Place: Vegans**

**9th Place: Rock Stars**

**10th Place: TDE Daters**

**11th Place: Stepbrothers**

**12th Place: Female Monsters**

**(Don's narration…)**

"**Five teams left. Someone must come in last, and I can't wait to find out who it is."**

"Okay, you're officially out of excuses," Adam said. "If you don't hurry up and eat those pies, there's a good chance we'll be the ones eliminated."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but two of the teams haven't even arrived yet," Jamie pointed out. "So I seem to be making the right decision here."

"Even the vampire guy's ahead of you."

"Only because he got here first. Besides, he looks like he's about to puke all over himself."

He wasn't wrong. Two tables away, Alucard was struggling not only to eat every bite, but keep it all down. Riko, despite herself being on the slow side when it came to the pie, was holding up well by comparison.

"Dude-"

"You can beg as much as you want, but I am doing this at my own pace whether you like it or not."

Adam was reaching his limit. There was no way he was going to get eliminated because Jamie wanted to eat pie his own way. He thought back to when Team Rocket zoomed right past them in the taxis earlier. At least those guys were concerned about the competition.

The more Adam thought about them, the more he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yep, that's it."

Without a second thought, he took one of the still-full pie pans and faced Jamie. "Sorry about this, dude."

"Wait. Adam, what are you-?"

SPLAT!

The next several seconds were messy. Adam took each pie and shoved it in Jamie's face. He gave time between each one, but now Jamie had no choice to scarfe it all down. During the ordeal, he could be heard talking, though it was all muffled by the pies and the pans. And trust me, you do not want to know what he was saying. Let's just say the pies helped save production a lot in expletives. Seras and Alucard, watched in awe, while Riko and Reg shared a glance in surprise.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Volksgarten Pavillon-Mythbusters (Adam))**

"**I'll be the first to admit that method miiiiiiiight have been a little unorthodox," Adam admitted. "What was I supposed to do? Whatever. What matters is that it worked."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He's done," Adam said. Indeed, all five pie pans were all empty. The only problem was that the barrage of pies in the face had left Jamie in something of a daze.

"Too...much...pie…"

Adam suppressed a giggle. "I'll probably pay for this later, but oh well. Now let's go." He then hurried off to the Chill Zone, half-pulling a disoriented Jamie behind him.

Seeing them run off took a lot of air out of Seras' balloon. "Master, do you think I should-"

"Don't you dare."

"But Master-"

"If I'm going to be forced to eat this horrible human food for a competition, I am going to do it right," Alucard said. "That guy might be willing to find a loophole, but not me."

To prove his resolve, he started eating faster, though each bite was still clearly torture.

"Done," Riko said. She and Reg hurried off.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"We can still do this," Lucy said. "Come on Natsu, just the turns left. This one's for the Guild."

Natsu nodded. "I can do this. I MUST do this."

Ratchet and Clank were sharing a similar attitude as they also neared the end of their latest attempt.

"There's too much riding on this," Ratchet said. "We need to get in sync with these horses now."

"On it," Clank responded.

Both teams began the turns. "Looking good," Lucy said as she and Natsu finished one turn, then two. A few more steps and…

"We did it!" Lucy cheered.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed. "Now get me off this thing before I hurl."

They were then alerted to the same type of cheer from Ratchet; he and Clank had also finally succeeded.

"Uh oh," Natsu said.

"We need to move now," Clank stated.

The Mages and Lombax/Robot hurried off to the Volksgarten.

**(At the Chill Zone…)**

"I still didn't EAT any of the pies they gave him," Adam told Don. "So I technically didn't break any rules or anything."

"But why SHOULDN'T I give you the penalty?"

Adam huffed. "Again, I didn't break any rules. It said only the Botchers could eat the pie, right? Nothing else. Besides, I didn't send my teammate here into a pie daze for nothing."

"All I see is pie," Jamie moaned.

Don sighed and said, "Fine. I'll allow it. Thirteenth place."

**13th Place: Mythbusters**

"Yes!" Adam cheered. "Still in this. Good job, dude." He patted Jamie on the back.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!

Pretty much one of the greatest burps in the history of mankind took place on that spot. The teams still on the leg felt it, the teams that already finished felt it, everyone in Vienna felt it. They say it registered a 2.7 on the Richter Scale.

Don's jaw dropped, as did Adam's. Sam and Dean, who had stuck around the Chill Zone to watch, also had their jaws almost on the floor.

"That was so cool," Adam said, earning him a sideways glance from Jamie.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Hunters)**

"**Whoa," Dean said, still in awe.**

"**That is one messed up team," Sam deadpanned.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few minutes later, Riko and Reg also made it to the Chill Zone.

"Fourteenth place," Don announced.

**14th Place: Abyss Delvers**

"Excellent work, you two. Normally, fourteenth place wouldn't be considered excellent, but you're still in the running, so that's something."

Riko smiled. "We'll take it."

**(Don's narration…)**

"**This leaves us with our bottom three teams; Lombax and Robot, Mages, and Vampires, as the race for not-last heats up."**

Now the Mages AND Ratchet and Clank were at the Volksgarten Pavillon. "Oh no, what happened to you two?" Lucy asked the Vampires.

"Try spending over five hundred years with flesh and blood as your only food source," Seras replied.

Her heart (or whatever it was that pumped a vampire's blood) had sunk when she saw both teams enter; if her master didn't hurry, they were doomed.

"One bite at a time," she coached. "Pretend it's blood if you have to. Cherries are red anyway."

"Isn't that the same advice you gave me half an hour ago?" Alucard asked.

"What? I'm running out of fresh encouragement."

Ratchet and Natsu were both eating their pies faster than Alucard had since he started the task. Still, being a few pies ahead of the competition helped.

Speaking of said competition, Natsu seemed to have gotten his energy back, as he was basically attacking the pie.

"This is so much better than riding a horse," Natsu said between swallows.

"Probably is," Lucy said, smiling.

Ratchet nodded from the table next to him, his mouth too full to speak.

"I would've settled for the horses," Alucard moaned.

"Don't even look at them," Seras said. "They have their own pies to worry about. Just focus on the challenge, and think of making Sir Integra proud."

Admittedly, the desire to please his own master did somewhat outweigh the terrible experience of eating human food. So all three teams continued, bite by bite, mouthful by mouthful. Natsu appeared to be doing the best, while Ratchet wasn't doing too bad himself, and even Alucard had finally resorted to fully scarfing it down.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Lombax and Robot)**

"**You could almost cut through the excitement with a knife," Ratchet said. "None of us wanted to go home."**

"**I actually felt it too," Clank said. "And I'm a robot."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Almost there," Seras said. "A few more bites, and you won't ever have to deal with cherry pie ever again."

The motivation was effective, as Alucard soldiered on through the last few bites. Suddenly, a cheer was heard from Lucy; Natsu had finished.

"Again, so much better than the horses," Natsu said as he and Lucy ran off.

"Okay, we gotta move it," Clank told Ratchet. "You're almost there, Ratchet."

"I won't let you down, Clank."

The final two Botchers hurried as fast as they could through the last portion of pie. For Ratchet, every bite was delicious. For Alucard, agony. But they both still kept going. Bite by bite, cherry by cherry…

And then…

"Master you did it!"

Indeed, Alucard had finally eaten his last bite of pie. Satisfied, he threw the final pan to the side (some poor guy offscreen could be heard screaming "Ow!"). Seras caught him as he almost fell out of his seat; he looked about ready to pass out.

"Are you alright, Master?"

"Police Girl, help me get to the Chill Zone."

"Yes, sir."

She helped him up, and the two walked out of the Pavillon. However, they were barely outside when they heard Ratchet cheer.

"I did it!"

"Let's go," Clank responded.

Seras fought the urge to look back. "We have to hurry!" She kept going, half-carrying her master.

**(At the Chill Zone…)**

"There it is!" Natsu exclaimed. He and Lucy ran as fast as they could until they finally stood in front of Don on the Carpet.

Natsu smiled. "That was worth every bit of torture," he said.

"I'm sure it is," Don added. "Fifteenth Place."

**15th Place: Mages**

"We made it," Lucy said, panting heavily. "We're still in this."

"Too bad that means more airplanes," Natsu added.

**(Meanwhile…)**

The Vampires and Lombax/Robot ran as fast as they could. Despite the obvious advantage in speed, Seras was hampered somewhat by having to half-carry her master. Still, neither she nor Alucard looked behind them. Both teams just kept going, neither wanting to get eliminated now.

After what seemed like an eternity, both teams finally saw the Chill Zone, and they just booked it.

Don watched from the Carpet. "Final sprint to the finish. Who will make it here first?"

Fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet…

Finally, the Vampires fell into a heap right on the Carpet, where Don looked at them. Ratchet and Clank were only twenty feet behind them. They stood to watch.

"What happened to him?" he asked, pointing to Alucard.

"Pies," Seras replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news, you guys are still in the Race."

**16th Place: Vampires**

"That's good," Seras said. "And the bad?"

"Your master here's probably gonna be barfing like crazy for the rest of the day. If I had known you guys weren't the type of vampire that still ate human food, I might not have used that task."

Alucard gagged. "Does anyone have a bucket?"

Don passed him one, and Alucard felt relieved to finally vomit the pie out.

"So vampires do barf," Don said. "Now we know.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Interview Room-Vampires)**

**Alucard barfed in the bucket again. "I never want to look at another cherry pie for the rest of eternity," he groaned.**

"**So what have we learned today?" Seras asked.**

"**That this competition is going to be just as difficult for us as it is for the other teams. Maybe even moreso."**

"**Glad we straightened that out."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ratchet and Clank, knowing they had already lost, simply walked the last few feet to the Carpet.

"Ratchet, Clank, you guys are the last team to arrive," Don said. "I'm afraid you're out."

Clank looked at his friend. "We had fun, did we not?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure we did."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Elimination Interview-Lombax and Robot)**

"**Pretty sure that could've gone better," Ratchet said. "Getting eliminated in a close finish sucks."**

"**Likely it would still be better than arriving a full hour after the next-to-last team," Clank mused.**

"**At least it was fun while it lasted. Our first time on Earth, and I wouldn't have traded it for the world. I'm also glad I got to do the Race with my best friend."**

"**Thanks. You too, Ratchet."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ratchet and Clank were walking down a pathway at Rathaus Park.

"Hey, as long as we're still in Vienna, how about we actually go sightseeing?" Clank asked.

"Why not? We have nothing better to do for the rest of our stay. Home isn't going anywhere."

"But first things first, I wanna find a record store. That 'Mozart' guy sounds interesting, and I hope I get to listen to more of his music."

"Cool. There should be one if we check a map or ask for directions."

"Right behind you, Ratchet."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**For those of you who were worried, I'm not dead. Just went through a few stressful moments the past few months that sidelined my writing. But now I finally have something new out, so we're all good. And don't worry about TDE3, because the next chapter will come out before too long.**

**Ratchet and Clank were originally not supposed to be eliminated in this one. They were supposed to last a few more chapters. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I had absolutely nothing planned for them plot-wise. So I decided to give them the axe at the last minute.**

**I had been planning a Vienna chapter for quite some time now, mostly because of the pie challenge. See, I wanted everyone to go to a country known for some delicious pies. And when I remembered a pie task from **_**The Amazing Race**_** (where the teams had to throw pie at each other's faces to find a cherry pie), I knew Austria had to be it. I used the leg to combine three things Austria is known for: cuisine, music, and Lipizzaner horses.**

**Ratchet and Clank weren't the only ones to get hit with bad luck. That was a close call for the Vampires. One second, they're dominating the leg. Next thing they know, the No-Life King himself is brought to his knees by cherry pie. I had meant for the challenge to be a wake-up call for Alucard, and I think I succeeded. Moral of the story: pride before destruction, and arrogance before pure vomit agony.**

**Some of the other teams faced adversity as well. The Mages almost got eliminated because Natsu's motion sickness kept them stuck at the horse challenge. Clover and Alex have begun to notice Sam and Dean (trust me, a lot of jealousy is coming our way in the coming chapters). And the tension between the Mythbusters led to Jamie going into a "pie daze", as they called it.**

**But kudos to the Hunters, who snagged first place thanks to Dean's famous love of pie. Why he loves pie so much, I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure whoever invented pie is Dean's childhood hero. And Sam had yet another cute moment with Seras near the beginning. They do have the potential of becoming a cute couple. Unfortunately, certain issues you'll start to see next chapter will make their budding relationship far more complicated.**

**Now that the recap's out of the way, I will actually need your help for part of the leg in the next chapter. What I need are ideas for scenes from different Disney movies that the teams will actually have to act out. I am going to list the rules and guidelines right here.**

**1\. Each team will act out a different scene, with each scene roughly a minute long.**

**2\. The scenes can come from any movie made directly by Disney, be it live-action or animated. However, the scenes CANNOT come from the Star Wars franchise or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

**3\. The scenes must come from movies that were released theatrically. No made-for-TV movies allowed.**

**4\. While the Disney movie musicals are fair contention, the scenes themselves CANNOT include singing.**

**Other than that, anything goes. Give me your best ideas so we can see how bad of actors these competitors are.**

**Lastly, and this goes without saying, while the competitors in this story are able to travel around the world without issue, most of us in the real world don't have the same liberty right now. But while we're all stuck in our homes, we have to remember we're doing so in order to stop the spread of something none of us foresaw. If we take all health and safety precautions, the world will be able to get through this. Please stay home unless necessary, wear a mask, maintain social distancing, and wash your hands. This may seem like lame advice, but it's what we have to do. Don't worry, we'll get through this.**

**Now, here's some info on the next chapter. It's off to sunny Florida! It's a state filled with, of course, sun. Not that the other teams seem to notice with their own issues, from swimming with alligators to acting. While two people from different teams form a strong bond over an act of kindness, their partners are far from friendly to each other. Two teams start to feel a strong sense of jealousy, though not at each other. However, none of it will matter in the end as a completely different team will be sent home.**

**And that about wraps things up. Remember to read and review, fave and follow, give me ideas for challenge locations and tasks, throw me your ideas for Disney scenes the teams must act out, and stay safe!**

**I'll see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


End file.
